Sailor Moon: Destiny
by SailorXStar
Summary: It seemed my only options were destiny and death. My heart wanted to pull me toward something else, but I wasn't sure what... Rated T just in case. At the very end, it's Seiya/Usagi.
1. Prologue

Huzzah! Hopefully what will be my best work, Sailor Moon: Destiny is finally online! So, every Saturday there'll be a new chapter and at the end of every chapter there'll be a teaser for the next one. I can't wait to get this show (or should I say story) on the road. Enjoy this prologue and please review and I'll see you next week with the first chapter. Ja ne!

-SXS

P.S. Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama and I am just a humble fan who loves it to death. However, the villians in this story are completely mine and so is the idea for this story so please don't steal/copy it. Thanks peeps! :D

* * *

Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Moon floated in midair, Star Seeds from all over the universe surrounding them. "Thank you, Sailor Moon," Galaxia said. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that very warm, sweet light." A look of worry crossed her face. "Is Chaos gone?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs," Sailor Moon replied, looking up as Galaxia was.

"Where it belongs?" Galaxia asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "Back to people's minds."

"Then, again..." Galaxia began to think but Sailor Moon cut into her thoughts.

"Let's believe them," she said. Galaxia looked up. "The people who love their world. Please don't worry! The Light of Hope is in everyone's mind." Sailor Moon's smile made Galaxia smile as well.

"How strong you are. But what I did was irrepairable." Galaxia's eyes filled with guilt.

"Let's do it again, from the beginning. It's not too late." Sailor Moon spread her arms wide. "Please guide the Star Seeds so they don't get lost."

Galaxia smiled again. "Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Then she and the Star Seeds shot up into the sky in brilliant flashes of light. The image faded and the crystal was empty again.

"Not even Chaos could defeat Sailor Moon. She is truly a force to be reckoned with," a shadowy voice commented.

"Indeed," another responded. "Nenkaningen-sama, are you sure that we should attack the Earth? Can we possibly hope to overcome such a powerful foe?"

A deep, booming voice sounded in the darkness. "We must attack the Earth! I must have revenge on that planet and the two people who ruined my chances at becoming king!" A hand waved and the crystal showed another area in the same scene. Three leather-clad senshi surrounded a red-haired princess.

"She is one that we shall seek revenge on. He is another." The hand waved again to show Sailor Moon clinging to a princely figure. The voice laughed evily. "The universe shall be mine to control!" The voice continued to laugh and the other two voices joined.

Somewhere in the space time continium, something shifted opening a rift in the timeline, leading to alternate futures.

* * *

So what do you think? Doesn't that leave you DYING for more? Well, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wait a week. Perhaps if I get lots of views I could surprise you with an early release...


	2. Chapter 1

Ta da!! The first chapter of Sailor Moon: Destiny is now up! I hope that you enjoy this exciting installment and look forward to next week's. PLease read and review!

-SXS

* * *

**Forks in the Timeline; Usagi's Future Unclear**

"Usagi-chan!! Hurry or we'll be late for school!!"

Still exhausted, I ran down the stairs and snagged my lunch from the table in the kitchen. On the way out the door, I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my bookcase. There outside my gate was Minako, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can you be any slower? Come on before it's too late." Then we were off and running.

My name is Tsukino Usagi and I'm 17 going on 18. Today is my final day of high school and I will graduate. Soon, my destined future will become a reality. Soon, I will become Queen of the world.

Something that nobody but my closest friends know about me is that I was once the princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millenium. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, the queen of the moon, Queen Serenity, sent us all to Earth to be born again in a future where we could live peacefully.

However, the Dark Kingdom was also reborn and started to attck the people of Earth. That was when I met my destiny and became Sailor Moon, agent and defender of love and justice.

Minako is a sailor senshi too; Sailor Venus. In fact, most of my friends are sailor senshi. We protect the Earth from evil so it can reach the future of Crystal Tokyo, where I will become Neo Queen Serenity. It's a lot of responsibility to know that's on your shoulders, but I can handle it.

I tripped on a crack in the siewalk and flew into Minako who flew into someone's arms. Well...I _hope_ I can handle the future. I got up quickly and saw that Yaten was holding Minako up.

"Oh, Yaten-kun! You saved me!" Minako threw her arms around him.

"Get off! And don't get used to it. It was an accident." Yaten pushed her away and she sulked.

"Ohaiyo, Yaten-kun. Taiki-san. Where's-" I started to say, but then a voice sounded from behind us.

"Oi! Odango!"

"Is he ever going to stop calling you that?" Minako asked.

"It's fine. I don't mind it." Seiya came running up and stopped in front of me. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting. He looked up at me and gave me the smile that he saved only for me.

"Sorry I'm late. Come on. Let's go before we get detention on the last day of school." We started walking again. Seiya draped an arm over my shoulder, something he did pretty much everyday. Minako glanced at me and giggled a little. I gave her a confused look and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are senshi too, from another planet; Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer respectively.

A couple of years back, when we faced Galaxia and the Animamates, the three of them came looking for their lost princess. That's why they became the idol group Three Lights. At the same time, they were fighting side by side with us as the Starlights, though it was a while before we found out who they were. After Galaxia was defeated, the three of them went back to their planet with their princess to rebuild their it. But once it was rebuilt, they decided to come live on Earth to be with us.

A few blocks later, we ran into the rest of our friends. "Ohaiyo, minna!" I called out. Rei, Makoto and Ami stopped and waited for us to catch up.

"Ohaiyo!" they all said. Rei is Sailor Mars, Makoto is Jupiter and Ami is Mercury.

"Usagi-chan, where's Chibiusa-chan?" Ami asked. I thought for a moment and realized that I didn't remember seeing her this morning. Chibiusa usually walked with us, but I was so late getting up this morning.

"She was probably long gone before I was even awake," I replied. "She and Hotaru-chan are always out early."

Chibiusa is my daughter from the future who comes and spends time here with us. When we first met, she was young and mysterious and needed our help to stop the future from being destroyed. Now she stays here to practice being a senshi. She's Sailor Chibi Moon.

Hotaru is Chibiusa's best friend and Sailor Saturn. At first, we thought that she was dangerous and would destroy the Earth. She was also possesed by Mistress 9 but we defeated her evil side and saved Earth.

Hotaru and Chibiusa are the same age so they go to school together.

Just as we were about to turn the last corner to get to our school, someone called out from across the street. "Usako!" I turned and saw Mamoru run over.

"Mamo-chan!" I slipped from under Seiya's arm and gave Mamoru a kiss. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss my Usako's big day." Then he turned to everyone else. "Ohaiyo, minna," he said. Mamoru is part of the team too; he's Tuxedo Kamen. Whenever we're in a pinch, he rescues us so we can finish a battle. In our past lives, Mamoru was a prince of Earth. Now he's my boyfriend, my sweet love, and in the future, he's King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mamoru-san," Seiya nodded, but his expression was stoic.

"Seiya-kun," Mamoru nodded back.

Seiya and Mamoru never got along well. Perhaps it's because of the fact that I am a common denominator between them. They never say more than a few words to each other and they both try to impress me in front of each other and out do each other in front of me.

When Mamoru took my hand to continue the walk to school, Seiya took my other hand. I sighed. They would never learn to get along with each other. They shot quick glares to each other, then looked in the opposite direction. They also glanced at me over and over to see what I was doing. I continued my walk looking straight ahead and ignoring both of them.

We finally made it to the school. Rei had stayed with us because her school had already let out for the summer and she wanted to see us graduate. We all walked to the auditorium. Rei and Mamoru sat a few rows from the front while the rest of us went backstage to prepare for the ceremony.

Once we all had on our caps and gowns, my nerves started to kick in. It wasn't nerves for the ceremony (though there was a good chance I'd trip while going up to get my diploma) but more for the anticipation of what was coming after. That soon I would be queen of Crystal Tokyo and my beloved Mamoru and I would finally be married and we would have our daughter, Chibiusa.

"Are you alright, Odango?" Seiya asked from beside me. We were all sitting in chairs on the stage by now. The curtain in front of us was closed but we could still hear the audience talking excitedly.

"I'm just a little nervous. That's all."

Seiya took my hand. "It's ok. There's really nothing to be worried about." Having my hand in Seiya's made me feel a little calmer so I left it.

Finally, the curtain was raised and the audience cheered. I spotted Mamoru and Rei and waved with my free hand. They waved back. I heard Seiya grunt a little. I wished that he would be less jealous.

Despite the fact that it wasn't Mamoru's fault that he never contacted me when we were fighting Galaxia, Seiya could never forgive him. "He could have telepathically talked to you," he always said. "Just so you weren't worried about where he was." Usually I would just drop the subject. I didn't argue back because...sometimes what he said made some sense.

"Thank you all for coming out today to see our last year students graduate," the principal said. "Their hard work and dedication has brought them here today." I couldn't help but chuckle at myself when he said that. "Before we give out the diplomas, the valedictorian, or should I say valedictorians, would like to give a speech together. Mizuno-san, Taiki-san, it's all yours."

Ami and Taiki went up to the podium and began their speech. I wasn't really listening. I wasn't trying to be rude, but they used a lot of big words and I didn't feel like trying to figure them out. I had someone distracting me anyway.

"Ne, Odango," Seiya poked at me and whispered. "Wanna go for ice cream later? My treat." Ice cream. Always tempting me with something. It was a really hot day...

Just as I was about to agree, something crashed through the wall. The students on the stage were blasted from their seats. Everyone in the audience started screaming. I looked around the auditorium for my friends. Rei and Mamoru we already running out to transform. Yaten, Minako, Taiki, Ami and Makoto were entangled with the rest of the student body.

Seiya and I were lucky enough to be free from the mess of people so we followed Rei and Mamoru. "Everyone ready?" I asked. The other three nodded.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!!"

"Moon Eternal, Make up!!"  
Mamoru took out his rose and became Tuxedo Kamen and then the four of us returned to the auditorium. There where the wall was blown away were two sinister looking figures, back to back.

One of them had dark red hair in a high ponytail that had a gemstone holding it up and some hair falling over one of her blood red eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a strap on her left shoulder and a strap that went around the left side of her neck and met under her right shoulder. The shirt was cut at a slant on the bottom. She also had on a red mini skirt, black high heels, black fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves.

The one next to her had light blue hair that was short and wavy. One strand fell in her face. Her eyes were an icy blue. She wore a dark blue bra with a blue gemstone in the middle. There was lace on the top and bottom and translucent silk flowed from the bottom and cut off just above her belly button. She had a skirt on that was long and opened to show most of her legs and trailed behind her. On her feet were sandals that tied onto her legs.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The blue one laughed and the red one looked bored.

"Who are we? You don't know? All the universe knows our names!" the blue one said, then laughed again. "Then again, the people of this galaxy are very out of touch with what's going on in their solar system."

"We are soldiers of the two united empires under Nenkaningen-sama! I am a soldier of the Tanjouseki Dynasty, Ganetto," the red one spoke now.

"And I come from the Rekigetsu Empire! I am Juunigatsu! Together we shall defeat you senshi, take over Earth and seek revenge upon it!" Juunigatsu giggled and Ganetto just sighed, disinterested.

"Damn," Fighter said. "They're here already." I looked to her but she wasn't paying attention to me. Did the Starlights know that this was going to happen?

"I don't care what your plans are," I said. "You interupted an important ceremony and for that I can't forgive you. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"You don't stand a chance," Juunigatsu said. "Koyomi!!" She thrust one of her hands forward and a calendar appeared before her. The pages flipped and stopped. A bright purple light came from the page and filled the auditorium.

I felt two hands grabbed me. Suddenly, the light from the calendar was being pushed back by the light of something else, coming from our direction. No one was using their powers, but we were somehow fighting off the purple light. The calendar disintegrated. Juunigatsu looked distressed and Ganetto looked confused.

"Netto-chan, what was that?!" Juunigtsu turned to her partner in despair.

"Don't call me that! But if I'm not mistaken, that was the talisman." Ganetto looked deep in thought for a moment. "We should return right away." She disappeared in a flash of red.

"This isn't over, sailor senshi!" Juunigatsu called. Then she disappeared in a flash of blue. I turned to the students who were still tangled up on the stage. The others looked to us with concerned expressions. I motioned to them to meet us outside and they nodded.

Once everyone was outside the school, we started to discuss the situation. "More enemies?" Minako asked, exasperated. "How could that possibly be? We defeated Chaos. That should have been the end of all evil."

"Apparently not," Ami said. "What were they saying about a talisman?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it was powerful," Seiya said. Then I remembered what he had said earlier.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" He turned to me with a slight blush on his cheeks and chuckled nervously. "Why wouldn't you tell me about something like this?"

Seiya put a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I didn't want to worry you, Odango." I felt a blush start to creep onto my face. Then Mamoru cleared his throat and Seiya's hand dropped instantly. "Anyway, we didn't know much about it. Princess just told us that there were new enemies planning an attack on Earth and that we should be here."

"As for the talisman," Taiki continued. "She never said anything about it, but we have to find it. It seemed like it was close back there, though. I wonder what triggered it..." I thought back. As soon as Seiya and Mamoru had grabbed me, the light of the talisman began to shine. One of them had triggered it, but which one?

Just then, I heard a small voice call my name. We all turned to see Hotaru running up to us, tears streaming down her face. She was very out of breath and looked as if she would keel over in a second. I put my arms out and she fell into them.

"Take deep breaths, Hotaru-chan," I said. "Now, what's going on?"

Hotaru stayed silent for a few moments just trying to catch her breath. Then she finally spoke. "Chibiusa-chan...I...can't find...her...she's...gone..."

"Nani?!"

--

Two figures walked slowly into the great, round room where their leaders resigned. One flinched and the other kept her face compossed. They came closer but not close enough to see their leader's faces in the shadows.

"Ganetto. Juunigatsu. What is the meaning of this failure?" the one in the middle demanded.

Both girls bowed and Juunigatsu spoke. "We're so terribley sorry, Nenkaningen-sama. But the talisman showed up and-"

"Wait! The talisman?" The one on the right of Nenkaningen had a shocked expression on her face. "How do you know?"

"That's what we came to tell you about," Ganetto said. "We were about to use our Koyomi and the light of the talisman made it turn to dust. If it can do that when it's not even at it's full potential, imagine what else it could do."

"Yes." The one on the left of Nenkaningen smiled. "If we could get to it first, then we could be the most powerful beings ever."

"Not to mention, Rekigetsu, that it would mean that my revenge on the Earth, and the prince and princess, would be even greater." Nenkaningen also smiled. "Tanjouseki," he said turning to his left. "I want you to think of a way we can use a Koyomi to extract a talisman from someone. Rekigetsu, you are to help him." They nodded. "We shall rule yet."

--

Hotaru explained what had happened that morning. "I came to school as usual. I thought it was odd that Chibiusa-chan wasn't there yet but I figured that she must be a little late. But then the first half of the day passed and there was still no sign of her. I was so worried and so I came here to see if she was with you."

"I didn't see her this morning," I said. "What could have happened? She could be lost, or kidnapped. What if the enemy stole her? Oh my God. Where could she be?"

"I think I can answer that," a new voice spoke.

"Setsuna-san!"

"I think you should all come with me. There's something strange going on." Setsuna led us to an alley where Uranus and Neptune were already. When Uranus's and Seiya's eyes met they curtly nodded to each other. They didn't get on well either, but not as badly as Seiya and Mamoru.

"Should we transform?" I asked. Setsuna nodded. "Moon Eternal..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."  
"Saturn Planet Power..."

"Pluto Planet Power..."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Maker Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power..."

"MAKE UP!!!"

Once we were all transformed, Pluto said that we were to teleport to the Time Gates. This gave me a very bad feeling. I was afraid to ask why we were going there, but Maker voiced my question.

"What are we doing, Pluto?" she asked as we walked through the fog toward the gates.

"I've been noticing strange changes when I come to check on the timeline. They weren't major at first, but they didn't stop and soon they were becoming more prominent. Then, when I came today, this is what I saw." We were standing in front of the Time Gates. Pluto waved her staff and the doors opened, showing a strange scene.

The skies were dark, the ground was all rock, but in the distance, you could see a shining city. It looked like Crystal Tokyo. "I don't see the problem," I said.

"Look again." Pluto waved her staff again and now the gates showed the city, but it wasn't made of crystal like my future kingdom. Instead it was made of all sorts of gemstones of all different colors. It was beautiful, until the inside of the castle was shown.

There was a big round throne room with three thrones, each occupied. The faces of the people in the thrones were shadowed but it was obvious that it wasn't me or Mamoru. Chained to the thrones on either side were two people. A woman of small stature and a man. The woman had red hair that looked as if it was once elegant but was now unkempt. The dress she wore was raggedy. The man had short dark hair and was wearing only ripped pants. When they turned, everyone gasped.

"Princess..." the Starlights all said.

"Mamo-chan..." I whimpered.

"Who is that and why is our princess there like a slave?" Fighter demanded.

"That is Nenkaningen," Pluto explained, pointing to the figure in the largest throne in the center. "He recruited the armies of the Tanjouseki Dynasty and the Rekigetsu Empire to work under his command, promising that in the future, they would all rule. They are the most challenging force we've ever met, but mostly because of that." She pointed to something shining from above Nenkaningen's throne.

"That is a talisman, the Kinmotsuai No Tier. It has the power to either destroy Nenkaningen or to aid him to get to this future. No one knows where it is, but we must find it before they do or this will be our future."

"And, Chibiusa-chan..." Saturn had tears in her eyes. Pluto nodded. I started to cry too. To think that there was actually an enemy strong enough to change the future this drastically. It almost happened once with Nehelania, but we stopped her in time. What would happen now that future was so greatly altered before the battles had even begun?

"These timlines are running parallel to each other." Pluto then showed the future with Crystal Tokyo next to the future with the enemies. "The one that will become the true future of our world is still up in the air. It all depends on us. The only thing we can do now is fight. As for finding the talisman, I believe having the Three Lights get together again may help us." The Starlights nodded.

"Wait! Where are _we_?" Mercury asked. Pluto looked uncomfortable then waved her staff once again. The picture in the gates shifted to a graveyard.

At that point, mostly everyone was tearing. Was this truly our fate? I started to back away and backed into Fighter and Tuxedo Kamen. They both put a hand on my shoulders, then gave each other glares.

"We should go home," Uranus said. Pluto agreed and we teleported back to the alley we came from. We detransformed and stood silently, wondering what to do.

"The only thing we can do is fight," Setsuna said. "Fight for our future." Then she, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru left. Mamoru and Seiya still had a hold on me.

"Seiya, we should go home," Yaten said.

"We've got a lot of work to do if we're going to find that talisman," Taiki agreed. Seiya looked from me, to them and back again. He seemed to ponder something, then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off. As he left, I almost thought I saw him turn and smirk at Mamoru. Why Seiya did the things he did was beyond me.

I looked to Mamoru and saw that he was looking appalled. The spot where Seiya kissed me felt hot and the rest of me was blushing. Mamoru swiftly took my hand and we went in the direction of my house after saying goodbye to the girls.

"The nerve of that guy," Mamoru said on the way home. "Kissing you when I'm standing right there."

"That's just what he does, Mamo-chan," I said. "And Seiya is my best friend and I don't care if you don't like him. I do." Mamoru grunted but said nothing else. When we were outside my house, Mamoru gave me a kiss and said goodbye. I waved to him as I watched him disappear down the street.

In my bedroom, I told Luna everything about what had happened. "Luna...Can we beat them? What if we don't find that talisman?"

"I don't know, Usagi-chan, but I wouldn't dwell on it. This is only the first time they have attacked. If the talisman was that close this morning, then it can't be too hard to find." I knew Luna was right, but I couldn't help but worry. The fate of my friends and I, of my daughter, of the whole world all depended on the Kinmotsuai No Tier and no one knew where it was.

* * *

So what does everybody think? I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look for the next chapter. Here's a quick summary:

When Seiya asks Usagi to go to Crown's with him, it seems innocent enough to her; but not to Mamoru. He finds them together and freaks out causing a fight. Who will win? And what are these strange things the bad guys are looking for? Find out next week in **Conflict of the Earth and a Star; Seiya and Mamoru's Fight**. Ja ne! And remember, destiny is not always set in stone.


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter, up and running! I hope that you really enjoy this one because it has one of my favorite scenes in it *evil smile and laughter* MUAHAHAHA!!!!! Eh, erhm, uh, so yes, enjoy and please review when you're done.

~SXS

* * *

**Conflicts of the Earth and a Star; Seiya and Mamoru's Fight**

Hand in hand we walked. He was smiling in the most dazzling way. His raven-colored hair shone in the bright sun. His eyes were two blue pools of endless emotion that I could just fall into and never want to come out of. "I can't explain it, but when I'm with you, I'm just so happy," I said.

He laughed and his gorgeous voice rung out all around us. "I'm happy when I'm with you, too. I lo-" But just then, the sky started to darken and our hands were pulled apart. I looked around madly for him, but he was gone.

"NO!!!" I cried and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get far away from that place. All around me was darkness. Something tripped me and I fell hard on the ground. Looking up, I saw two giant mirrors framed in stone, both reflecting images of the future.

One reflected me in my Neo Queen Serenity dress, sitting on a crystal throne next to my destined lover. The other showed my headstone and I screamed. "I WANT TO GO BACK!!! I WANT TO GO BACK!!!" How could my perfect day have gone downhill so rapidly?

It seemed my only options were destiny and death. I knew the obvious choice of most would be the former, but could I live with that forever? At least with the latter choice, I wouldn't be able to regret my decision. But why would I regret choosing my destiny? My heart wanted to pull me toward something else, but I wasn't sure what.

--

A loud ringing aroused me from my sleep. _Alarm clock?_ I thought groggily. But it couldn't be that because we weren't in school anymore. As my mind cleared away its fog, and the memories of my nightmare, I realized that it was the phone.

I shuffled into the hallyway and pick up the phone. "Moshi moshi?" I said drowzily.

"You sound you just got up, Odango," Seiya's voice came from the reciever, sounding chipper. I could never understand morning people.

"I did."

"Well, that's good, because now you and me can go to Crown's together. What do you say? We never did get our ice cream." I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't resist saying yes.

"This early in the morning? You must be dying to see me," I teased.

"Well, uh, I, uh..." he stuttered. "I guess I'll just see you there. Ja ne." Why he hung up the phone in such a hurry, I'll never know. But, at least I had something to do to get my mind off that terrible dream.

I threw on a T-shirt and shorts and attached my favorite keychain to one of the belt loops. The little pink bear swayed from side to side as I walked. I also put my brooch in my pocket, just in case.

As I walked to Crown's, I thought about the events of the month before. We hadn't seen hide nor hair of Juunigatsu or Ganetto since graduation. There was a make up ceremony to get us all our diplomas the next week. Other than that, nothing was really going on, which left me pleanty of time to think about the future, even when I didn't want to.

_The one that will become the true future of our world is still up in the air. It all depends on us._ Pluto's words replayed in my head. I was so worried about what would become of the world if we didn't find the Kinmotsuai No Tier. The Three Lights were singing but with no luck just yet, though Seiya claimed he could feel that it was close by.

The automatic doors of Crown's opened and I immdiately recognized the head of black hair towards the back of the restarant. I didn't want him to worry about me so I pushed my morbid thoughts to the back of my mind and put on my best smile as I ran over and sat down across from him in the booth. "Ohaiyo!"

"Wow. You sound a lot more awake than when we spoke on the phone. Ohaiyo." Seiya passed me a menu. Everything looked good, as usual. I ordered a hot fudge sundae with everything on it. Seiya sweat-dropped as he ordered a scoop of chocolate with whipped cream.

"So why did you want me to come here this early?" I asked. At this, Seiya's cheeks turned the tiniest tint of pink. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up. When he handed it to me, I saw that it was a sheet of music and lyrics. The title was long and didn't make much sense. Something about one-sided love...

"See, I kinda wrote this song and I wanted to know if you liked it. Maybe we could use it to find the talisman." Seiya got up from his seat and moved in next to me to read over my shoulder. He sang some of the lyrics. "I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it/I would even throw away my life all for you/When you're eneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you/Always keep showing to me your smiling face."

The song was beautiful, but it didn't make much sense to me. "It's a very deep and moving song, Seiya. I really like it."

Seiya beamed at my compliments. "You do?"

"Yes, but there's just one thing I'd like to know. Who is this song about?" When I asked this, Seiya's face fell. His jaw dropped and he stared at me, shocked and dumbfounded. "Well, come on! Who is the song for?" It took him a moment to come back to reality.

"You mean you honestly don't know who I wrote this song for..." I shook my head. "You haven't any ideas? Not a clue?" I kept shaking my head. For a moment, Seiya seemed to ponder something, then he sighed. "Maybe it's better this way."

"No! Tell me who it is!"

"You wouldn't understand, Odango." Our ice cream came, ending the conversation. Seiya then went back to his seat. It seemed I would forever be curious as to who the mysterious song was for.

When Seiya got the bill, he sweat-dropped once again. Maybe I overdid it with the sundae. But he just shook his head and smiled. He put the money in with the check and left it at the end of the table. Then he sighed. "Doshtano, Seiya?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something..." He trailed off and his eyes focused on something that wasn't there. They looked almost...sad. But he had no reason to be sad. Well, he did, after seeing that possible future, but right now he should be happy.

"Seiya, do you miss Kakkyu Princess?"

Seiya jumped back to reality. "What?" Then he seemed to register what I said and nodded. "I always miss Princess, but that's not what I was thinking about. Actually, I was thinking of a certain princess, but not Kakkyu-hime." Seiya sighed again and stared vacantly at the same spot. "Odango...do you know what it's like to love someone but know that they don't love you the same way?"

I thought about everything that had happened with boys in my life ever since I was little. Sure, not all of my crushes liked me when I liked them in grammar school, but that was different. My brain fast-forwarded to when I was fourteen.

It had been after that horrible attack by the Dark Kingdom when Mamoru forgot that he was Tuxedo Mask and my boyfriend. I still loved him, once I regained my memories, but he acted as if he didn't know who I was.

And even when he got his memory back, his future self had sent those terrible dreams to keep us apart. I tried all the time to win him over, but had never succeeded. Luckily that ended when we all traveled to the future and learned about Crystal Tokyo. At the thought of my destiny, my dream resurfaced in my head, and I quickly pushed it away.

"Yes, I have felt that way before."

"Then I guess you understand how I'm feeling right now." He turned back to me with those indigo eyes full of emotion and held me there. Slowly he reached out a hand and just barely touched my face with the tips of his fingers. His fingers slid down my cheek and I turned bright red. "Odango..." he whispered.

Seiya leaned forward over the table and I leaned forward too. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but as we got closer, I felt warmer and warmer until my face felt like it was on fire. Just then, feet stormed inside and I heard an angry voice call me.

"USAKO!!"

My eyes shot open and I blinked a couple of times, confused. I was so lost in the moment that I wasn't even thinking! Mamoru was approaching our table and his face was a mixture of anger, shock and hurt. Those were my least favorite emotions to see in his face.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru pulled me out of the booth and put me behind him. Seiya stood too. Anger flashed on his face. "How could you go somewhere with him alone and not even tell me? When I couldn't reach you at home or on your communicator, I was worried."

"Mamo-chan, you know that if I told you that I was going to be here, you would follow us and be watching form the sidlines." He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "Oh, you think I don't see you but I do. Everytime Seiya and I are alone, you're there spying."

"And I have every right to be! I saw you two just before I got in; all googly-eyed and inches from each other. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, who knows? You could have destroyed our future." Mamoru then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the entrance. "I don't think that you should be seeing him anymore if he's just going to try and turn you against me."

"He's not trying to do anything, Mamo-chan," I said as I yanked my hand free.

"Besides, if Odango would rather hang out with me than you, it's up to her. And I think that she's making a good choice." Seiya walked up and put an arm around me. Mamoru pushed it off.

"If you lay a finger on her one more time..."

"Oh?" There was a playful glint in Seiya's eyes. "You mean like thiiis?" He stretched out the last word as he poked my shoulder.

"That's it! You want a fight, gender-bender? Bring it on!" The whole restaurant turned to look at us.

"I thought you'd never ask, tuxedo boy." The two stared menacingly into each others' eyes. _Kami-sama! What have I started?!_ I tried to get between them, but they both pushed me away, saying that his was their fight. They left the bulding and I followed.

Swiftly they walked. They kept going and going and I had to use my late-for-school pace to keep up with them. Finally they reached an area in a park where there were no people. It was an old section full of overgrown bushes and weeds and wilted flowers. The benches there were covered in mold and leaves. It was the perfect spot because no one would come by and see.

Seiya and Mamoru transformed and stood across from each other like it was a western showdown. Tuxedo Kamen held a rose in his hand and Fighter held her Star Yell. I was nervous that one of them would get severly hurt, so I transformed too. This way I could use my healing powers quickly, if need be.

"What're you waiting for? You're acting as if you really are 2000 years old," Fighter taunted.

"Ladies first," Tuxedo Kamen hissed.

Fighter laughed at that. "You asked for it. Star Serious LASER!!!" The white beam went straight for Tuxedo Kamen, but seconds before it made contact, he jumped in the air and onto a tree. Fighter jumped up too. I backed up to get a better look.

Tuxedo Kamen threw roses at Fighter but she dodged with ease. "Fine. It's time to take it up a notch." His cane appeared in his open hand and extended to the length of a yardstick.

"Oh no! Now I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Hit me with it like an old lady?" Fighter laughed. She took her Star Yell and pushed one of the buttons. A light saber-like blade grew from the top and the star shape turned into a handle. With her free hand, she motioned for him to bring it.

I was so afreaid one of them would fall. After they fenced for a while, the two jumped back down to the ground. Neither of them backed down. I wasn't keeping track of how long this was going on, but suddenly, Fighter's blade was knocked from her hand.

She didn't turn to see where it went, obviously not giving Tuxedo Kamen the opportunity to sneak attack. Instead, she yelled, "Star Fighter Kick!" and in one swift move, she kicked Tuxedo Kamen right where it hurts.

Tuxedo Kamen fell forward, clutching himself. He curled into a ball on the floor and his hat and mask fell off. Figther walked over and put a foot on top of him, claiming her victory. I ran over to Tuxedo Kamen and asked if he was ok. He nodded painfully.

"Baka!" I stood and slapped Fighter's shoulder with the back of my hand. "Are you trying to kill my kids?"

"Sorry, Odango. Guess I wasn't thinking. But victory is sweet, isn't it?" She smiled.

From in the main area of the park, there came screaming. All three of us looked in the direction of the cries. "This isn't over, alien," Tuxedo Kamen wheezed as he struggled to his feet.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Fighter mockingly curtsied. Then we all ran to the main section of the park.

The rest of the senshi were already there. Juunigatsu and Ganetto were both on the ground. A Koyomi was in front of them and morphed into a dinosaur before our eyes. "Astui Chockoreto!" Ganetto commanded it. "Get that talisman!" The big brown dinosaur roared at the people in the park and crystals flew out of them, much like the way the pure hearts were taken by the Death Busters.

The people all dropped to the ground and the crystals floated above them. "Now we can easily check for the Kouhai Kesshou that has the talisman," Juunigatsu said but before they could start, I made our presence known.

"You're taking these...whatever you called them from innocent park-goers. For that, I can't forgive you! Agents of love and justice, pretty sailor soldiers, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team! And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

Ganetto rolled her eyes and Juunigatsu turned angry. "Why are you stupid senshi interfering in our business? Astui Chokoreto! Distract them so we can look for the Kouhai Kesshou!" Juunigatsu and Ganetto started searching in the mass of people while the dinosaur thing came towards us.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think now would be a good time to run!" I cried, but Mars grabbed my wing.

"Sailor Moon, this is no time to panic. We've got to stop them from finding that talisman or you know what will happen." Images of the Gates of Time and of my dream played in my head and I knew she was right. "Mercury, find it's weak spot!"

Mercury took our her computer and turned on her visor. She started typing madly while everyone else started to attack the creature.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

But no matter how many times the thing got hit, it didn't look any weaker. "Why isn't it working?" I wailed.

"Time to take out the big guns. Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Even the Sailor Starlights' attacks weren't working. "How are things coming along, Mercury?" I turned to her but she was engrosed in finding a way to beat the thing. Tuxedo Kamen started striking it with roses but it was no good. "Mercury..."

"I've got it!" she finally burst out. "See where it's tail is trying to block? If it moves its tail you can attack it there and it should be weak enough for you to finish it off." Quickly, she put her computer away and pushed her earring to turn off the visor. "I've got this. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water attack hit the spot right on. The dinosaur fell and tried to get back up, but was having trouble. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried out and I took out my tier.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" Something sparked on top of the tier, but nothing came out of it. "Uh...Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" I kept calling out the attack and nothing happened.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Tuxedo Kamen called.

"I don't know! It's just not working!" Everyone came over to me and the dinosaur started to regain its composure. It eyed us with fury.

"What could be wrong?" Fighter asked. She touched my shoulder and suddenly I felt a wave of energy go through me. It was automatically channeled into the tier and I felt a new attack phrase form in my head.

"I...I...something is giving me power, though I don't know where it's coming from," I explained quickly. "I have a new attack. Celestial Love Destiny Reshape!!" The beam coming from my tier was pink and it hit the Koyomi. It bagan to shrink until it was six inches high. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was now a stuffed toy.

"That was...odd," Maker said.

"Wait! Ganetto and Juunigatsu!" Healer said and turned back to the people and the Kouhai Kesshous.

"Netto-chan, there's no talisman here! And look! They beat Astui Chokoreto! Oh, we're in big trouble!" Juunigatsu clinged to her partner who rolled her eyes once again.

"We may as well give them their Kouhai Kesshous back then. More slaves for in the future." Ganetto pushed her hands down in the air and the Kouhai Kesshous returned to the peoples' bodies. "We'll get you next time, Sailor Moon-tachi." And the two of them disappeared.

"We've got to find that talisman soon," Mercury said. "Now that they have a way to find it, it's only a matter of time before it shows up."

"Somehow, Sailor Moon is able to trigger it," Fighter said. "That new attack had to be the power of the talisman. How do you do it?" Everyone looked at me expectantly and I backed away. I put my hands up in front of me defensively.

"Hey, I have no idea! It just happens. I think it has more to do with Fighter. Everytime she touches me in batle, the talisman shines." Fighter looked confused and everyone turned to her.

"I'm not doing it. At least, I don't think I am." Curiously, she placed her hand on my shoulder again but I felt nothing. What happened? It was only after Fighter had touched me before that I could use the new power, but now nothing happened. Everyone waited for me to say something but I shook my head.

"Well then I guess the talisman isn't as close as we thought," Venus said.

"That's why we need to sing," Maker said. "Our songs will lead us to the talisman or lead the talisman to us. We've got to find the Kinmotsuai No Tier before it's too late."

"Wait a minute," Jupiter said. "Why didn't Sailor Moon's attack work before?"

"I'm looking into that now, Jupiter," Mercury said, computer in hand. She typed for a few minutes and looked at my brooch through her visor.

"Nani, Mercury?" I asked.

"I can't quite figure out what's going on," she replied. "We'll have to wait and see if anything else weird happens. Then we'll tell Luna and Artemis. They'll probably know what's going on."

Everyone detransformed and left. I fingered my brooch. _If we don't find that talisman soon, the future will be doomed for sure._

--

Ganetto and Juunigatsu bowed before their leaders when they entered the room. "Tanjouseki-sama, you and Reikigetsu-sams's Koyomi worked beautifully at removing the Kouhai Kesshous today," Ganetto announced.

"Then I trust you have found the talisman?" Nenkaningen asked.

"Well...that was the only flaw today," Juunigatsu replied. "Oh! That and the fact that the senshi are able to defeat a Koyomi. They have the power of the talisman on their side."

"Somehow they are able to use it," Ganetto explained. "But I'm not sure they know much about it. I haven't seen it with them so it must be hidden."

"Or," Tanjouseki interrupted. "The talisman could be inside of one of them. We just need to know which one."

"The only way we could find out is to attack them all," Rekigetsu said. "You must luer the senshi to you and then strike. Eventually, you will find the talisman."

"The Kinmotsuai No Tier is our only way of defeating the Earth and extracting my revenge. Go, Ganetto and Juunigatsu. The information you have found is of great value. But we don't have much time. If you don't find the talisman soon, it with be your end."

Juunigatsu gulped and Ganetto straightened up. "Yes, sir, Nenkaningen-sama." They bowed once again and left the room to the three leaders.

* * *

Yay! So wasn't that an amazing chapter? I love this one to death. Look out for chapter three next week. Here's a quick summary:

Usagi and Mamoru are planning to go to a concert. But when Usagi kills time with Seiya, she may actually be in it! Can she really be the key to finding the talisman? Is there enough time? Stay tuned and find out in **Angel's Voice Calls the Talisman; Usagi Sings with the Three Lights. **And remember, destiny is not always set in stone.


	4. Chapter 3

Another chapter is here! Here's hoping that you like this one. I don't think it's my best work but I'm hoping that you enjoy it anyway.

~SXS

* * *

**Angel's Voice Calls the Talisman; Usagi Sings with the Three Lights**

Early the next morning I woke in a cold sweat. That scary dream played out in my head again. It was so real I had to really rub my eyes to get reality into focus.

My phone started to ring a few minutes after I woke up. I shook off the dream and answered. "Moshi moshi?" "Hey, Usako, ohaiyo. You're up early," Mamoru said from the other side.

"Oh, yeah...I just had a scray dream is all. So what's up, Mamo-chan?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just got these two concert tickets for that new band, Futokutei, and I wanted to invite you to go." This was turning out to be a good day. I hadn't even been awake five minutes and I already had a date with Mamoru.

"Of course I'll come! I can't wait! What time does it start?"

"At 7:00, but we should get there a little early to get good seats."

"I can't wait! I'll see you at 6:30, then?" Mamoru said yes and we hung up. I was so excited to go that I started getting something ready to wear right away. But when I looked at the clock, it was 8:00 in the morning. I didn't know how I was going to survive so long with so much anticipation. I decided I would call my friends, but alas, I had no such luck there.

Ami said she was going somewhere with Taiki and Minako was going to spend the day tagging along with Yaten (I wasn't sure if he approved of this or not). Makoto had some 'serious cleaning' to do in her apartment and Rei just said no (what a nice friend). I didn't really see many other options except one person...

I dialed the number and the phone rang only once before someone picked up on the other side. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Seiya!"

"Odango?" He sounded very happy. "What's up?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem. Wanna do something today?"

"Ah, I wish I could but Taiki and Yaten left me to do all the preparations for our concert tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's ok..." I said a little disappointed. "I understand. It's just that everyone else is busy today and I have nothing to do until I go out with Mamo-chan tonight."

"Well then, I guess you're helping me with preparing the concert," Seiya said.

"Really? I can help?"

"Of course. I'll meet you at the concert hall in half an hour. Ja ne, Odango." "Ja ne."

It was weird that the Three Lights happened to have a concert the same night as the band Mamoru and I were seeing but I didn't give it a second thought. I got ready and headed out for the concert hall to meet Seiya.

--

We had almost finished setting everything up in half the time it normally took. Though I did make some mistakes with certain equipment, we worked fast and efficiently. We did so good that before finishing the last few things, Seiya said we could take a break.

I got up on the stage and looked out to the imaginary audience. "Hello Tokyo! Are you ready to rock!?" I shouted into the mic. Seiya laughed and cheered from the front row. "Then get ready for Tsukino Usagi!" I started to sing one of the Three Lights' songs.

I watched as Seiya's face went from happy and cheering to almost completely blank, as though he had just realized something. He got up from his seat and ran onstage. "Odango, stop."

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

"No it's not that. Give me a minute..." His eyes looked all about and he told me to sing again. I did and he closed his eyes. I was very confused.

"Seiya, what's going on?"

"When you sing," he started. "It's like I can feel the talisman, right next to me. Like it's so close. But I can't seem to find where exactly it's coming from." This was a shock. The talisman was responding to me? I wasn't even trying to find it.

"Well, do you want me to sing more?" I asked.

"Right now it's not doing much good. But if you would sing with the three of us, maybe we could find it!" How exciting! Getting to sing with the Three Lights! It was like a dream come true.

"I'll do it! Oh...but what about my date with Mamo-chan?"

"When were you supposed to meet him?"

"We were going to meet at 6:30 for a concert. We're seeing that new band, Futokutei." I smiled at the thought of Mamoru and I enjoying the concert.

"Futokutei? That's who we're opening for."

"Wow! Talk about coincidences. Well then I can perform with you guys and then go with Mamo-chan to watch the rest of the concert. It'll be perfect!" I sat down on the edge of the stage and called Mamoru on my communicator.

"Usako? Is there trouble?"

"No, Mamo-chan. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it to the concert. I'm going to be in it!"

"You're joking!"

"No, it's true. I was helping Seiya set up and-"

"Seiya?! You're with him!? AGAIN!?!"

"Jeez, Mamo-chan, calm down. I was just bored because there was so much time before our date and I called everyone and they were all busy so I called him and he said that I could help him and then I pretended that I was in the concert and Seiya said he could feel the talisman when I sang so he asked me to be in the concert and I said yes."

Mamoru was silent on the other side for a moment, trying to process my rambling. His face was blank on the little screen. Finally he said, "Fine. I guess our date is cancelled."

"No! I didn't mean that! I was just going to sing with them because they're the opening act and then I can sit with you and watch the rest of the concert."

"Forget it. It's going to be too crowded for you to find me after the opening act anyway. Sayonara."

"Mamo-chan!" But it was too late. He had already hung up his communicator. I hung my head. Why was he acting this way? Seiya came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and he smiled at me which made me smile.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's stupid if he would pass up spending time with you." Instantly I felt better.

"Thanks, Seiya. You're a great friend." For just the tiniest flicker, Seiya's eyes looked pained. It was so quick that I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination or not. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

--

The concert was going to start in less than five minutes and I was freaking out. "Oh gosh, what if I forget the words? What if I trip on stage? What if I sound terrible? What if my costume rips?" I paced back and forth continuing my list of things that could go wrong. Suddenly, a pair of hands caught my shoulders and stopped me. I looked up into Seiya's face.

"Odango, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice. "You're going to sound wonderful, look wonderful and be wonderful. Nothing is going to go wrong, ok?" He stroked my cheek and my face became flushed.

"Ok..." I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good. Now let's get out there and find that talisman."

That's what I focused on; finding the talisman. All of our futures depended on it. We positioned ourselves on the little elevators below the stage and got ready to be introduced. The stage crew began to push buttons and we slowly rose. My heart wouldn't slow down. The excitement, nervousness, and adrenaline all mixed together, determined to make me go crazy.

"Hello Tokyo!! How is everyone tonight?!" the announcer called out. The audience responded with a loud roar. "Ok!! Now I know you're all very excited to see Futokutei but before they come on, we've got a crowd favorite. Please give it up for the Three Lights!" At this, the sound barrier in the concert hall seemed to explode with screaming girls.

We finally were above the stage and the lights were shining in our eyes. I squinted a little and put a hand over my eyes. The light reflected off the sequins of my top and made brilliant colors all over the stage.

"Thank you all for your support and enthusiasm!" Seiya addressed the crowd. "Tonight we have a very special guest to help us. She's someone who's very important to me." When he said this, he turned to me and winked. "Please make her feel welcome. Give it up for Tsukino Usagi!" The applause for me was only half of what Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten got but that was ok because I knew I wasn't the one they had wanted to see.

The music started. The song was Nagareboshi He, one I knew by heart. For the last few hours before the concert, Seiya and I went over what parts I would sing and how I would sing them. It was a pretty thorough lesson, but my nerves just wouldn't leave me alone.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten began the first verse and it was as beautiful as always. When the chorus came, Seiya and I were to sing it like a duet. There were only a few lines before I came in. I was scared to death but pushed my feelings away. _Find the talisman, Usagi._

I sang with all my heart when the chorus came. Seiya and I were perfectly in sync with each other. It was the greatest thing I had ever heard come out of my mouth and for a moment I could feel an energy emitting from somewhere. It reminded me of the talisman's light but I couldn't quite be sure of where it was coming from.

When it was over, Seiya's eyes seemed to be searching wildly for the talisman but nothing was there. When he had looked enough and the light faded, he said, "Thank you all! And now, please welcome Futokutei!" and we left the stage.

Backstage, Seiya was convinced that the talisman was nearby.

"We didn't feel it that close, Seiya," Taiki said. "It was close but not as close as you're saying."

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because..." Yaten trailed off and moved closer to Seiya. "you don't want her to worry?" he added quietly, but I still heard.

"No! I can really feel it!" he insisted.

I had felt it but I didn't have as much of a sense for it as the Three Lights had so I couldn't tell how close it was exactly.

"Having her sing with us helped a little, though. It did feel closer than when we sang alone. Perhaps she needs a bit more focus." Taiki came over to me and eyed me. "Usagi-san, I need you to completely empty your mind of all thoughts except to find the talisman. You need absolute focus and concentration."

I closed my eyes and only thought of the talisman, even though it kind of sounded like doing a yoga exercise. I thought only of my desire to destroy evil and bring in the future safely. Any other thoughts that entered merely floated a little and left.

I began to sing in my concentrated state. A few lines later, I felt a strong light. It was like the talisman was in front of me. "Wait...I feel it," Taiki said.

"Me too!" Yaten agreed.

"Keep going, Odango." Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten joined in. I could feel the shine all around me. It's source was definitely in the room. _One of us must hold it inside of them..._

A scream from the main part of the concert hall jerked us out of our song. The shine lingered a moment longer and faded. "Looks like it's time to transform."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Maker Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE UP!!"

Out on the stage, Ganetto and Juunigatsu were with a Koyomi. It was a giant speaker with wheels. A loud and terrible noise blasted from it and the entire audience fell to the ground with their Kouhai Kesshous floating above them.

"Now, Supi-ka, distract the Sailor senshi while we look for the talisman," Ganetto commanded.

"Huh? How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"You just told us!" Juunigatsu turned and smirked. "Besides, it was obvious that you would be here. You're always in the way of our business. And we don't need to hear your dumb introduction either." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The two of them then jumped into the audience and started to search. The speaker turned to us. A knob on it turned to a setting that read 'deafening' and that gave me a bad feeling inside. The speaker started to vibrate.

"Look out!" I cried and we all jumped in different directions. A violent blast of noise came out of Supi-ka and destroyed some of the wall behind where we were.

"This one is going to need a super blast," Healer said. "Ready?" The other two Starlights nodded.

"Starlight Royal Flush!" all three shouted together. The attack hit the youma straight on and it smoked and fizzled.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" all three called.

"Right! Silver Moon-" But as I began the attack phrase, my fuku started to flicker between eternal and super forms. "What? What's happening?!" Finally the flickering stopped but my fuku changed to Super Sailor Moon. "Huh? Oh no..."

"We need to help her!" Fighter said. All of them put a hand on my shoulders and concentrated their powers into me. But the only power I felt was that of the Kinmotsuai no Tier, once more. This only made me more sure that Fighter was triggering it. The new attack formed in my mouth.

"Celestial Love Destiny Reshape!"

The Koyomi shrunk to the size of a regular amp. I changed back and sank to my knees. Ganetto and Juunigatsu hadn't found the talisman and had already left, giving everyone back their Kouhai Kesshous.

"Odango?" Seiya came over to me and knelt down. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know if I was alright. Was there something wrong with me that I couldn't use my powers and now downgraded? I was scared. How could we save the future if I couldn't use my powers anymore?

"Come on, let's go home." Seiya pulled me up and lead me away. We drove home in the Three Lights' van and the next thing I knew I found myself on my doorstep with Seiya trying to get me to wake up out of my trance.

When I didn't say anything, he sighed and gave me a hug goodbye. As soon as his arms were around me, I snapped. Clinging on to him I cried. "Why! What's going on! Everything is going down hill!" I could feel his shock at first but then he started to stroke my hair and tell me it was ok. "But it's not! If I can't fight I can't save us! I don't want you to die!"

"Hey, hey. This Seiya-sama isn't going down without a fight. Remember, you're not alone in this. You have a team of powerful senshi who will not let you down." He pushed back my bangs and kissed me on the forehead. "Now you need to get some sleep. Don't worry anymore. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Seiya. You're really my best friend ever." I looked into his eyes and thought I saw the flicker of pain again, but it was gone in the same instant.

"Night, Odango." He went back to his car.

"Night!" I waved as he left.

--

"Netto-chan, I'm sacred," Juunigatsu said with a shiver as they stood outside of the throne room of their leaders.

"Please stop calling me that. And I'm nervous too. But if you show him fear then it's not going to end well. Just stay calm. Let me do the talking." The two took deep breaths and entered.

Ganetto was more worried about her partner. Even though she usually wasn't that friendly with her, she felt a special closeness with her. In the situation they were in, she was her only true companion.

"You two are a disgrace!" Nenkaningen spoke as they entered. "The talisman is still lost and those Sailor senshi are working to find it now. You have failed me greatly."

"Nenkaningen-sama, how do you know they are trying to find it?" Ganetto asked.

"I can feel their Sailor Crystals searching. They channel special powers from them to call to the talisman and one of them is getting through to it very strongly now. They will surely find it if one of you does not."

"If you give us another chance, Nenkaningen-sama, we shall not fail you," Ganetto pleaded.

"I should net. You have not proven yourselves to be worthy of such tasks." Juunigatsu shivered. "However, I will give you a final chance to succeed. If you fail, it will be death for both of you."

"Wa cateru," the two girls bowed and then left their leader.

"Shinju! Shichigatsu!" Nenkaningen called. "Are you prepared to take over where those fools will fail?"

"Of course," a female voice answered. "Right, my love?"

"Yes, my dear. And we will be very successful. I swear it to you, Nenkaningen-sama."

"Excellent!" Evil laughter filled the small area and echoed in all directions. The eerie feeling inside was lost to the three malicious beings. However, their prisoner could feel it strongly and was more frightened than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

Didn't see that ending, did you? But who could be the prisoner? Find out eventually in the further chapters of Sailor Moon: Destiny. Here's the preview for next week's chapter:

Juunigatsu and Ganetto need the perfect plan to find the talisman. How can they corner the Sailor senshi so they can use a Koyomi on them? And why is Sailor Moon still losing power? Find out in **Ganetto and Juunigatsu's Final Chance**. And remember, destiny is not set in stone. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

It may be slightly delayed but here it is! SMD chapter 4. This one is ok as far as my workmanship but from here on it only gets better, I promise. So please enjoy this installment and look out for next week's.

~SXS

_

* * *

_

**Ganetto and Juunigatsu's Final Chance**

_At the Time Gates, a few days earlier_

Her garnet eyes looked through the gray fog of nothingness. It was the ultimate peace in this place. There was no sound except for her breathing and nothing more than the thick darkness and the Gates to look at. Just stillness.

She waved her staff in front of the door and it parted to reveal a shimmering void of many colors that seemed too bright in such a place. Another wave showed the future that streamed from the timeline her companions were walking. Things did not look good from this angle.

She looked into the future that had once been set before them. Crystal towers graced the skyline. It was quite the pretty sight. In the palace throne room was the king and queen and their daughter, the princess. Surrounding the outside, the senshi stood, prepared for anything. At this point, the only way that this could come true would be if the decision was not the future queen's to make.

There was one last ending that only she knew would happen. It was similar to the future the senshi were all working for but there was one major difference. She had done the calculations and by the way things were going, because the moon senshi had free will, this would most likely be the outcome of their lives. That is, if they survived against Nenkaningen.

A small sound of clicking heels drew her attention away from the Gates. She whipped around and positioned herself for a fight. But as mysteriously as it had appeared, the sound stopped. Suspicious, she went to where she had heard it and checked for a sense of what it had been. When she found out, she gasped.

_A Sailor senshi?_ The aura of whatever it was had been similar to that of her leader but much stronger. But how had another senshi gone by without her knowing?

More footsteps roused her from her thoughts.

"Whoever you are, come out right now!" she called to the emptyness. No one answered, but a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her in place.  
"We've got you now, Sailor Pluto. And with you out of the way, we can travel anywhere we want in the timeline and destroy the future!" the one who was not holding Pluto said.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto attempted to blast her foe but misfired. "Who are you?!"

"We are future co-rulers of this world and all worlds! Under Nenkaningen-sama, we are Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu. You are now at our mercy," Rekigetsu said, tightening her grip on Pluto.

"You won't get away with this!" Pluto cried, but she knew it was no good. There was no one around to help her and no way to let anyone know she was in trouble. Tanjouseki came forward more and took Pluto's staff.

"This will be a lot easier without this little toy," he said as he broke the staff in two over his knee. "Come, Rekigetsu, we must return now that we have her."

"Indeed." They walked a little distance and dragged Pluto through a black portal.

The clicking of heels from before returned and a figure stepped in front of the Time Gates. She mended Pluto's staff and closed the Gates with a special seal. "Don't need anyone else getting here who shouldn't. The past is worse than I remember. I must continue until I find the correct point in time."

She ran off with Pluto's staff in tote, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

--

Ganetto and Juunigatsu were in their room. Each pair of minions under Nenkaningen, Tanjouseki, and Rekigetsu had a room to themselves where they would await orders. It was a dark and cramped space with only a set of bunk beds and a pair of small chairs in front of a table.

"We're toast for sure, Netto-chan!" Juunigatsu cried. "All three of the leaders will have our heads! I can't believe this is already the end! Goodbye cruel world!"  
"Oh shut it and stop being overdramatic!" Ganetto said. "All we have to do is come up with a brilliant plan that will lure the Sailor senshi to us."

"Why? So they can kick our butts?"

"No. We're going to check their Kouhai Kesshous for the talisman. It's like what we were talking about with the leaders the other day. I think that one of them has it inside themselves and they don't realize it. If we get it out of them before they know, then we can bring it back to Nenkaningen-sama and be saved from death."

"Oh yeah. Sure. That'll be easy. How in all the universes are we going to accomplish something like that?" Juunigatsu threw her arms into the air in exasperation. She was extremely doubtful that they would survive into the next week.

"The Sailor senshi always come wherever there is trouble. All we need to do is lead them into fake trouble. Then we take them by surprise and attack! They'll never know what hit them and we can surely find the talisman." Ganetto had this all written out on a piece of paper.

"But what kind of fake trouble will we cause?" Ganetto smiled probably for the first time that Juunigatsu had ever seen. "Oh no! I'm not being bait!"

"It's the only way, Juunigatsu. Unless you want to be in _real_ trouble with Nenkaningen-sama." At this, Juunigatsu's face was fearful. She thought for a few moments then agreed reluctantly.

Ganetto was deperately hoping that her plan would work. If not, it was the end for the both of them. She promised herself that no matter what happened, she would not fail Juunigatsu. She always put so much trust in her that she couldn't bear to let her down. She could only hope that the Sailor senshi were easier to deal with than they had been.

--

I decided to visit Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru since I hadn't seen them much since the end of the school year. Setsuna wasn't with them. Apparently she was at the Time Gates making sure that things weren't going wrong in the space-time continuim.

"So, Koneko-chan, what have you been doing with yourself lately?" Haruka asked me when we were all seated in the living room. She and Michiru were on the sofa, Hotaru was on the floor in front of them, and I was in a chair they brought from the kitchen.

"Well, I've been singing regularly with the Three Lights. I have the ability to contact the talisman better than the three of them combined. I have no idea how but I can." It had been a few weeks since I had sang that first concert with the Three Lights and I had been singing with them ever since. Seiya kept saying that the talisman was near, and we all felt it, but we just couldn't seem to see it.

"Doesn't that mean you're spending a lot of time with Seiya?" Haruka spat his name like a bad taste.

"Yes. Why?" I was confused.

"Haruka still isn't too fond of Seiya-kun. She worries about you," Michiru explained.

"Haruka-san, please don't worry. You can trust Seiya. He takes good care of me." I smiled. Her face softened from my words. She looked at me a moment longer then smiled and looked away.

"So trusting. Even when we first met them. Even when you first met us. Someday that might get you into some trouble, Koneko-chan." Haruka got up and patted my hair, then walked into the kitchen.

There was a silence that followed. I wanted to ask a question but I wasn't sure if I would like the answer. Really, there was no way to avoid it, so I had to say it. "Has...Has Setsuna-san found anything new in the future?" Michiru's face went from pleasent to upset. She was hesitant to answer. Hotaru's eyes filled with tears, probably remembering that Chibiusa was still not around.

Haruka had heard me and came back into the room with a tray of tea. "Apparently nothing has changed, good or bad," she answered. "I guess the outcome all depends on the decisions we make and the way we fight."

Flashbacks of my recurring nightmare came to me. I shivered on the inside. I also remembered the last battle we had at the concert where I lost my transformation and turned into Super Sailor Moon. I was always fearful that it would happen again, and at the worst time.

"Right..." I said, taking the warm tea cup in my hand. I sipped a little to calm myself. Michiru sensed my distress and turned the TV on.

We continued to talk for a while about nothing in particular, just to keep off of the subject of the future and battling. After a while, a show we were watching was interrupted by a frantic breaking news signal.

"That looks like Ichi no Hashi park," Haruka said.

My eyes went wide with terror when I saw a red glow in the distance and heard people screaming. "This cannot be good..."

--

The two girls positioned themselves in the park. One was dressed as a Japanese civilian. The other waited in the shadows for the time when she should 'attack' her partner.

There were some people around but not nearly enough. They would have to wait, hopefully unseen, until the moment was right to execute their plan. When finally a large enough crowd had assembled, the disguised one got up and started to wander around.

"Oh, what a lovely day," she said in a manner that sounded extremely fake. "Nothing could possibly go wrong on such a wonderful day as this."

From the darkness, her partner jumped out. "Your day is about to be changed," she said and tied a rope around her loosely.

"Oh help! Someone help!"

"Put some more enthusiasm in it, Juunigatsu," the one whispered.

"Help! HELP ME!" Juunigatsu cried. The people started to look to see what the trouble was. A few of the men ran over and tried to help Juunigatsu escape while some women were running around looking for help.

Ganetto laughed. "Now you're all trapped!" She let go of the ropes that were holding Juunigatsu and they fell limp to the ground. Then she raised her arms and a red forcefield surrounded all of the park goers. Juunigatsu sprinted out of the dome quickly and made her way to the front of the park.

"It's time to see which of you has the talisman!" Ganetto thrust her hand forward and a Koyomi appeared. It opened and out came a huge, tree-like monster with branches and roots flailing everywhere. There wasn't a spot in the park where you couldn't hear the screaming people.

Juunigatsu ran with all her strength to the park entrence. She knew that soon, news people would be ariving. Her mission now was to get the attention of the Sailor senshi. She would lead them to the park but by then, Ganetto would have released the other people. Then, in the senshi's confusion, Ganetto and Juunigatsu would capture them in the same dome that was now over the park goers. They would be powerless and the two girls could find the talisman easy.

As if on cue, a media team came with trucks full of cameras just as Juunigatsu reached the front of the park.

"This is Hoshi Kiyoraka for channel five news and I'm here at Ichi no Hashi park where there seems to be a disturbance. Apparently, an evil being is holding a group of people hostage. Lord only knows why." The reporter and her camera crew headed toward the giant dome.

"Hello? Hello, Hoshi-san?" Juunigatsu attempted to get her attention. "HEY OVER HERE!" Kiyoraka stopped and looked back at her. "I have information on what that evil person is doing and what she wants."

"I'm here live with a survivor of the attacks. Here's..."

"Usotsuki Juuni. The evil person wants the Sailor senshi's attention. She thought I was one of them but I'm not. I mangaed to escape before it was too late. I ran here as fast as I could to try and find some help." Juunigatsu attempted a fake cry but she sounded more like she was laughing.

"Usotsuki-san, how do you know all this?"

"She was explaining it to me when she found out I wasn't a Sailor senshi. Oh Sailor Moon-tachi! Please come and help us!!" Juunigatsu pleaded into the camera.

"Sailor senshi, if you're out there watching, we need you!" Kiyoraka said. "We'll keep everyone updated on the situation as we get information."

--

We all rushed to the park from the house, fully transformed. We didn't bother to contact anyone else; we were strong enough to handle this on our own. At the entrence to the park, the media team we had seen on TV was there and so was the girl who had said we needed to come.

The reporter grabbed me and pulled me in front of the camera. "Sailor Moon, you're here. Say hi to all your fans!"

"Wha-What? I don't really have time for this." I sheepishly waved to the camera.

"But don't you want to tell something to all of the people in Tokyo? It's not often that you get to be on TV." She held the mic up to my face and I stared blankly at the camera lens.

"Uh...Hi mom?"

"Sailor senshi!" the survivor girl cried and ran over to us. "Thank goodness you've finally arrived! Come, I'll lead you to your doo- I mean...the dome."

Releaved to be free of the news people, I followed the girl with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn behind me. She took us to the center of the park but there seemed to be no trouble at all.

"Where's the dome?" Saturn asked.

"It's right above you!" a new voice sounded from the trees. Suddenly the forcefield was coming down around us.

"What's happeneing?" I started to punch and kick the dome but there wasn't even a scratch left over.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Uranus and Neptune's attacks were no good either. I was suddenly very fearful of what we were going to be faced with. A large boom, like a giant footstep, came from somewhere nearby in the dome. We all turned to see a giant tree-like creature heading in our direction. In its branches were Ganetto and Juunigatsu.

Juunigatsu's shrill laugh filled the entire space. "You are trapped once and for all, Sailor senshi. How easily you are fooled. Now, we shall obtain the talisman from you. Cooperate and we may go easy on you later."

"We don't have the talisman! We have no idea where it is!" Uranus said.

"It's inside one of you, but not for long," Ganetto said. "Kigi, it is time to carry out your duty. Extract the Kouhai Kesshous of these four and then when we find the talisman, destroy them."

Branches sprawled out all over the place and grabbed each of us tight. As they squeezed I could feel something leaving me, probably my Kouhai Kesshou. Uranus was hacking at her branch with the Space Sword and Saturn with her glaive but anywhere they would cut would regenerate just as quickly. _Is it really going to end like this?_

Suddenly, we were all dropped and the tree creature screamed and shrunk into a tiny stick. Juunigatsu and Ganetto dropped from where they were perched on its branches. Had someone come to save us? I looked up and saw the dome disappearing. Two new figures jumped from a tree nearby and landed in front of our adversaries.

"Shinju! Shichigatsu!" the two girls cried at once.

"Your work here is over, failures," the girl of the new pair said. She had her white hair up on a bun on top of her head that was covered in netting and tied down with a band of pearls and her silver eyes gleamed with evil. Six streaks of hair come down in front of her face. She was wearing a two piece dress with a white halter top, tied around her neck with pearls, with a black traingle on the bottom and four stripes going up to the top. On her arms were weird triangle things, two on each. Her hands had lace gloves. The skirt was the same white as the top with a triangle at the top and four stripes coming out of it going toward the bottom. She also had on high heels.

The man next to her was more plainly dressed. He had medium length ruby-red hair and a tuxedo of sorts which was also red. The shirt beneath it was white and the tie was black. His eyes were the same shade as his hair. He smirked cockily while Juunigatsu and Ganetto fretted about what they were going to do next.

"Prepare to die," he said and brought forth a Koyomi. It was pointed at Juunigatsu who was so surprised she couldn't move. Just as a beam was about to hit her, Ganetto pushed her out of the way and got hit herself.

"Netto-chan!"

We all gasped. I finally found my legs and was able to get up and run over to Ganetto who was on the ground in a mess of blood.

"Netto-chan! Please don't die!" Juunigatsu cried.

"I won't...die...But I didn't want you to either...You have to...run and get out of here...before they get you too! Go, Juunigatsu..." She let her head go limp and went unconcious. Juunigatsu wouldn't run at first, but when the new pair got another Koyomi, she sprinted through the trees.

"What a coward!" the woman said. Then she turned to us. "Sailor senshi, remember these names. They will surely be in your future. I am Shinju and this is Shichigatsu! We shall rule beside Nenkaningen-sama, Tanjouseki-sama, and Rekigetsu-sama. Watch your backs." And with that, they disappeared.

"What should we do to help her?" Saturn asked running to where I was.

"Try to heal her, Hotaru-chan." Saturn nodded and stepped forward. She put her hand out to where the blood was coming from and closed her eyes. The wound healed and the rest of the blood disappeared. She was still unconcious, but I knew she would be alright. I picked her up and prepared to carry her somewhere when Juunigatsu came out of the trees where she had been hiding.

"I can take her from here," she said as she took Ganetto in her arms.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. If we return to Nenkaningen-sama, we will surely die. But if we don't we have nowhere to go. I guess we go nowhere." She started to walk off when I called for her to stop.

"I can make you free. You can join us and we'll find a place for you to go. You don't have to die or go off somewhere. Let me heal you."

"You...would do that? Even after what we've done to you?" Juunigatsu's face looked shocked.

"Yes. No one has to be evil. Everyone has good somewhere inside themselves and I know that you do, otherwise you wouldn't care so much for your friend. Will you let me do it?" I took my tier out and smiled.

She seemed to think it over for a moment. She looked at her, friend limp in her arms. Then she said, "Y-Yes...do it!" But just as I was about to, the sky grew dark. Two figures formed from a shadow and menacingly looked at Juunigatsu.

"Juunigatsu! You and Ganetto have failed for the last time!" one said. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was female.

"No! Rekigetsu-sama please! It was Shinju and Shichigatsu! They framed us! They ruined our plan! Please don't!" The figure shook its head and she and the other firgure thrust their hands forward and white beams shot out.

I tried to intercept. "Silver Moon Crystal-" but just as I was about to finish, my fuku started to flicker again. "Oh no! Not again!" This time, instead of downgrading, I completely lost my transformation.

It was too late for even Uranus, Neptune, or Saturn to help because Juunigatsu and Ganetto had disappeared. I hadn't seen what exactly happened, but I could guess they were vaporized.

"This will be you if you continue to resist, Sailor senshi," the second figure said. Then the two disappeared and the sky returned to its normal hue.

"Usagi, what happened?" Michiru asked. "Why did you change back?"

"It wasn't voluntary..." I whispered. Michiru and Haruka looked to each other worriedly.

"Why don't we go see Luna. I'm sure she knows something about what's going on," Haruka said. Both of them offered me a hand and I took them. We went to Luna and she said that we should summon everyone and let them know what was going on. We met at Hikawa shirne and my fear only grew. _What is wrong with me?_

--

"Ganetto and Juunigatsu got what they deserved," Nenkaningen boomed to the piar standing in front of him.

"Indeed," Rekigetsu agreed. "Please assure me that you will not earn the same consequences."

"Of course, Rekigetsu-sama. Nenkaningen-sama. Tanjouseki-sama. We shall not fail you," Shinju replied. The whole room shook once again with the evil laughter of the ones who believed they would rule the future. Their prisoner watched in silence and desperation.

"And let us not forget phase two of the capturing of the prisoners. Go, Rekigetsu and Tanjouseki! To the red-haired princess," Nenkaningen commanded.

"Yes, Nenkaningen-sama," the two replied and disappeared.

The prisoner was very scared now. She couldn't think of anyone that it would be besides one person. What other red-haired princess was there other than the one they knew from another galaxy? But what did he want with her?

* * *

Ooooh. Way to leave the readers in suspense. Don't forget to review and look out for next week's chapter. Here's a summary:

Usagi finally finds out why the Silver Crystal isn't working and runs off to someplace she hasn't been in a long time: Crown's Arcade. While she calms down there, Mamoru tells Seiya something that he can't believe. How will Usagi handle this new information when she find out? What's in store for our heroes? Find out next week in **Worries for the Future; the Silver Crystal Losing Power**. Until next time, ja ne! And remember, destiny is not set in stone.


	6. Chapter 5

The much awaited chapter 5 is here! I'm sorry for the delay but sometimes I get so busy that I can't keep track of everything that I have to do. I promise chapter 6 will be on time. You know what's different about this chapter? There's no villians in it! There aren't any villians in the next chapter either. I needed a break from the battle scenes. So I hope you like it, even if there's no evil people in it. Ja ne!

~SXS

* * *

**Worries for the Future; the Silver Crystal Losing Power**

The palace was utterly empty without them. She got so lonesome sometimes. Sure, plenty of people were around, but no one could replace them. Sometimes she wished she had never let them go.

But how could she possibly have kept them with the looks on their faces everyday. As time went on they were less energetic, less talkative, more and more unhappy. Especially the leader. He missed one particular person back on Earth too much and sometimes almost seemed suicidal to be away from her.

In a bittersweet way, luck was with them. The Earth was soon to be in danger and they seemed to need help. It was an excuse for them to return to the ones they missed so much. However, she was actually letting them go forever, they just didn't know it.

It was her decision that she would rather know they were happy. They now had no bindings back to their home planet if they didn't want them. They were able to roam free, throughout all the galaxies, though she knew exactly which one they would stay at.

"Starlights, I hope you are well, and I hope you are happy, even in these times of danger," she whispered to herself.

Just then, there was a loud crash and footsteps running down the corridor in her direction. People were calling out for someone to stop. The guards must have let an enemy slip into the palace; and her without the protection of her senshi!

Two figures came toward her and continued on. She ran in the opposite direction to find her guards so she could stay with them. After a few moments, the evil pair realized that they had passed their target and ran back only to see her long hair trailing around a bend in the hall.

When they finally caught up with her, she was being protected by her large assembly of castle guards, each armed with a spear or a sword. "To get the princess, you will have to go through us!" one of them said.

"Very well," the female of the pair said and lifted her hands in front of herself. A strange glow surrounded each of the guards. The evil person spread her armspan to its full size and the guards were thrown in either direction and slammed into the palace walls.

The other of the two sprinted forward and grabbed the princess. He hit a pressure point on her shoulder and she was instantly unconcious. Then he slung her over his shoulder and carried her off in the direction of his partner.

"Kakkyu Princess!" the guards cried.

"Don't plan on ever seeing her again," the man said and the two jumped through a black portal and disappeared.

--

At the shrine everyone was gathered in Rei's room. Makoto, Ami and Minako were on the bed with Rei and Hotaru sitting in front of it. Mamoru and Seiya were on either side of me where I was sitting at the table. Haruka and Michiru were across from us. Taiki and Yaten stood against the wall. Luna and Artemis were on top of the table, examining my brooch.

"What do you think is happening, Luna?" I asked.

"I was afraid of this. Usagi-chan, the Silver Crystal is storing energy. It needs to have enough power inside of it so that it can help you make the world into Crystal Tokyo. There's only a limited supply of energy left in it for you to use to be Sailor Moon, and since you have used quite a lot lately, it's diminishing. You may not be able to transform eventually."

The words slowly sank in. It was my breaking point. Except for Seiya, no one else had seen me get upset about the problems we had been having since graduation. I broke down into tears and ran out of the shrine at full speed. I heard Seiya and Mamoru call after me but I wouldn't stop. I just kept going wherever my legs would take me.

--

All we could do was watch her leave. I had thought at first about running after her. Even if she were running at her full speed it would be simple to catch her. But Rei stopped me before I could go so I merely stared at the spot where she disappeared, wishing there was something I could do to help her.

No one would have guess that she would become this upset, unless she had been holding it in all along. And if she had been, she did a very good job of keeping it secret. Most people would gradually lose their mask of happiness and then their friends would know that they needed to help. But that was Usagi for you, and it wasn't the first time she hid her feelings about something either.

Ami spoke after a moment. "What will happen once Usagi-chan can no longer become Sailor Moon?"

"Nothing. The power in the Silver Crystal will just remain dormant until it is needed to change Usagi-chan into Neo Queen Serenity," Artemis answered. "In the meantime, we need the talisman. You said it gave some kind of power boost?"

"Yeah," Minako said. "Usagi-chan said that the talisman gave her more power and a new attack."

"Sailor Moon's attacks take energy from the Silver Crystal," Luna said. "The talisman is an outside source, so it gave off some of its power into the Silver Crystal which was then transferred into Sailor Moon's tier. It was almost like the talisman was recharging the Silver Crystal. Once we get a hold of it, Usagi-chan won't have to worry about not being able to become Sailor Moon."

Luna and Artemis hopped down from the little table they had been standing on. "I think it's about time we go home. Don't worry about Usagi-chan. She'll come home when she feels a little better." Luna padded off with Usagi's brooch and started in one direction. Artemis hopped into Minako's arms and they left in another. Ami and Makoto left together and Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru left together, leaving just Rei, Mamoru and the three of us.

Just as Taiki, Yaten and I were about to leave, Mamoru pulled me aside. "Seiya-kun, can I talk to you?" This was a shock, seeing as we were battling each other just the other morning. He must have seen my feelings in my expression. "Please. It's important." I told Taiki and Yaten I'd catch up with them later.

Mamoru and I walked together down the steps of the temple and onto the sidewalk. "What do you want?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," he started. "I...I just don't know what to do." The air turned cooler and blew the hair from our faces. "I'm torn between two important things, but I must do what is better for my life right now rather than my distant future."

"What are you saying?" I eyed him suspiciously.

Mamoru took one deep breath and said, "I'm going to America for the fall semester."

"WHAT?!"

"This isn't something I want to do, but I have to. I have other things that I will do before becoming king of the future Crystal Tokyo. I can't just live off of bread and water until I become royalty. I need to make a living so I survive to become king."

Right then and there I could have punched him in the face. I wanted to so badly. The anger towards him that I had built up from the beginning when I had first met Usagi and thought of Mamoru as a disloyal boyfriend, combined with the fact that he was now going to leave her, all boiled under my skin. I could only just barely hold myself back.

"Have your studies become more important than her? How can you even THINK of leaving her at a time like this?" I yelled.

"I told you, I don't want to, but I have to. My studies are my top priority, next to Usako. I can't just abandon them."

"So you abandon her?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Even though I don't like you, she really does. I know that if I'm gone that you being with her will be enough to keep her going. You're her closest friend, maybe even closer than the girls. I'm asking this as someone who loves her. Please take care of her while I'm gone." Mamoru looked at me and I could see the emotions in his eyes. Sorrow, love, regret, and something I couldn't quite indentify.

"When I met Odango, I tried my hardest to always be there for her. I promised to protect her, even when it came to revealing my secret identity. I've tried so hard not to let her down, not to leave her. When the time came that I had to go, I was so worried about her. Who would protect her? I didn't know anything about you.

"Then I came back and I try to be there for her always. And yet she still loves you. I devoted myself to her and she chooses you; the inconsistent, unreliable, convienient for yourself tuxedo boy, only because she thinks that you're her only option. Only because she thinks she's bound to her destiny. That if she leaves she will let everyone down.

"I've heard about your past mishaps with enemies, getting brainwashed and captured. And then you leave for America and get killed. I hardly find you fit to protect her, which is why I'm always close by.

"Now you're leaving again and I gaurentee that she will write faithfully to you everyday and always think of you." I laughed at the irony. "It just makes me crazy to think that she would love you after everything you've done to her.

"I will never, ever do something for you, Mamoru-san. But I will take care of Odango because I love her. I would take care of her even if you weren't leaving." I looked him in the eyes fiercely. He looked me over for a minute then nodded and walked away from me. "But how is she going to take this..." I whispered when he was gone.

--

Somehow I wound up at Crown's Game Center. I hadn't been there in ages, probably since before Galaxia even attacked. Memories of playing all sorts of video games for hours with my friends came flowing back. And then I remembered Motoki and Unazuki. Did they still remember me?

I decided to take a chance and walked in. Immediately I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Usagi? Is that you?"

"Motoki-kun!" I ran over and gave him a hug. I hoped that I didn't look like I had been crying because I didn't want him to worry. "Wow, it's been so long. But you look the same! How are you?"

"I'm great! But I've missed you. I think it's been almost two years that we haven't seen one another. What have you been up to?" A guilty feeling grew inside of me. Had it really been two years since I had seen him last? Not only him, but most of my other non-senshi friends too. Naru would probably never talk to me again.

"Oh just...hanging out. Going to school. I acutally graduated! I was so surprised!" This was a true statement.

"I'm proud of you. I'm going to school myself. I'm trying to do something with agriculture."

"There's an interesting subject. So how's Unazuki?"  
"She's good. She'll be going to college too soon. I can't believe that my little sister is growing up so fast." Time really was moving quickly and my old friends were moving on without me. "Is there college in your future, Usagi?"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Not at the rate these battles with the enemy were going.

"Hey, Motoki, we need you over here," one of his coworkers said.

"Ok. Hey, it was great seeing you, Usagi. Be sure to stop by more often." He waved and went off behind the counter to go back to work. I deicded I would go and play a game to get my mind off my troubles.

My favorite game was empty. Sailor V. Why I picked that one when I was trying to foreget senshi business, I have no idea, but it definately helped. I popped a coin into the slot and the pixelated version of Minako's old self came onto the screen. I let my thoughts go completely and melted into the midless state of an arcade game addict.

--

I must have been at the arcade for a few hours playing Sailor V because when I looked up, the sky was dark. I also realized that there were a few people gathered around watching me play. The little numbers on the top of the screen said that I was on the last level and had almost a million points. That's what happens when you play video games to get your mind off of something.

I decided that I would play until I hit the one million mark and then leave. I only had to shoot a couple more bad guys. The score went up and up and up until I finally saw the six zeroes. I had also won the game.

"Wow, Usagi, that was amazing! You never used to be that good at this game," Motoki said. The people around me were chanting my name. How had I gotten so good at this game? I lived it now.

"Thanks, but I had better get going. It's getting late." I typed me name into the high score list and got up from the seat. The crowd parted to let me through. My eyes felt funny, almost out of focus. After not playing in the arcade for so long, I wasn't used to spending hours staring at a screen.

All alone I headed for my house. Everyone must have been worried about me when I ran out like that. Hopefully they weren't on some kind of search for me. I went straight to my room when I finally made it home and Luna was there on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you, Usagi-chan," she said. My brooch was in front of her and she nudged it with her nose. "You really shouldn't be out without this."

"What's the point anyway? It doesn't even work anymore." Plopping down on the bed, I picked up the booch and opened it. The crystal didn't seem to shine like it used to.

"Usagi-chan, you can still become Sailor Moon for now. You can't give up hope when everyone needs you." The tears started to come back, but not as much as before. "The talisman-"

"The talisman, the talisman, we need the talisman! That's all I hear anymore but we don't seem to be any closer! We don't even have the faintest idea of where it might be! Face it, Luna. The world is doomed."

"Please listen, Usagi-chan. The talisman can give you power. It feeds the Silver Crystal when you get close enough and then you'll be able to fight. Now, what exactly happened that made the talisman give you power?"

Thinking back, I remembered Fighter putting a hand on my shoulder and then the power coursing through me. But after the battle when she touched me again, nothing happened. "I'm not sure..." I answered.

"The talisman is close," Luna said, more to herself. "If you can use its power then it must be very close. We just don't know where..."

My thoughts were becoming seemingly accurate. If the talisman was so close we could use it, it had to be inside of one of the senshi. Just which one...Even though Fighter could trigger it, it only lasted a little and then disappeared. It didn't make sense.

My head was killing me so I decided that I would go to bed early.

--

My recurring dream haunted me once again. It was less scary because I sort of had an idea of what was coming. But something confused me. I didn't know who the person with me at the beginning of the dream was. Obviously he was someone I loved dearly. He had balck hair and blue eyes. I would have thought that it was Mamoru, and in a way it was, but in other ways I felt a strange tugging to somewhere else.

The phone rang, jerking me from my thoughts. I went into the hall and answered it. It was Haruka.

"Koneko-chan? Are you ok? We were worried when you ran off like that," she said.

"I'm fine, Haruka-san, really. I just needed to get away for a bit, clear my mind."

She didn't answer right away. Then she sighed and said, "Ok. Just don't do anything like that again. You scared us all."

"I won't do it again. I promise." Then we said goodbye and hung up.

I headed back for my room when the phone rang again. This time it was Mamoru.

"Usako, are you ok?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I'm ok. I just needed to clear my mind for a bit yesterday."

"Are you sure? I mean, when you bolted off like that we didn't know what would happen."

"It's ok. I'm fine. I promise." Now he was silent.

"Ok," he finally said. "Anyway, do you want to meet tomorrow at the park? I have to tell you something important..." he trailed off.

"What's so important you can't say on the phone?"

"I guess you'll have to come and see tomorrow. How about noon?"

That was odd. Mamoru usually always told me things on the phone. What made this so different? I was instantly worried.

"Ok...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right, bye."

We hung up, but I was still worried and confused as to why he would want to tell me something in person. On the second attempt to return to my bedroom, the phone rang once more. Seiya was on the other end this time.

"Odango, are you ok?"

"YES! GOSH! Everyone is calling me freaking out! Doesn't anyone think that I can take care of myself?" I shouted into the reciever. I heard an 'ouch' come from the other side and I figure I must have hurt Seiya's ear. "Gomen, Seiya, but sometimes I feel like everyone is treating me like an irresponsible kid."

"Of course we're worried, Odango. When you run off like that, espcially without your brooch, you could get into trouble. We don't want that to happen. We love you." He had a point. Still, I was fine before I was Sailor Moon and I would have to be fine soon because I wouldn't be able to become Sailor Moon anymore.

"I just wish someone would give me some credit."

"I give you credit. I just wanted to check up on you. Do you want to talk?" I didn't think that I could talk about anything having to with it at the moment because I didn't feel up to it. I couldn't cry anymore.

"No, it's fine." There was a silent pause. "Ne, Seiya, Mamo-chan told me to meet him at the park tomorrow. He said he had to tell me something important. What do you think he meant?"  
Seiya didn't say anything at first. Then when he finally spoke he said, "I'm...not sure. I don't think it'll be anything too bad. At least, I hope it isn't, for your sake." Another pause. "What time did he say he'd meet you?"

"Noon."

"Ok. Well, I'll see ya round, kay?"

"Um...Alright, bye." And we hung up. I sprinted to my bedroom before the phone could ring again. I figured that later on I would get a bunch of frantic phone calls from the rest of my friends. Back in my room, Luna was up.

"Do you feel a little better, Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit, but not a lot. Everyone is calling me at once though and it's crazy. No one thinks I can help myself." I sighed and flopped back on my bed. "I guess they're right though. All I can do now it yell at the monsters. Everyone else fights for me."

"Usagi-chan, you can do so much just being yourself. I know that you can handle things on your own. But everyone loves you so of course they'll be worried."

"That's what Seiya said. And tomorrow Mamo-chan wants to tell me something 'important' at the park. I'm scared even more now. What if he breaks up with me?"

"I don't think that will happen," she said. "You know what you need? A day comepletely and totally to yourself. I'll tell everyone that you're ok and then you can just relax and not have to worry about anyone or anything to do with senshi business. It'll be good to get some downtime."

"Thanks, Luna. Thank you very much." I felt almost like I couldn't keep my eyes open any more so I closed them and went back to sleep.

* * *

So there it is. Wonder what will happen next. You'll have to read next week and find out! Here's the summary for the next chapter:

Usagi meets Mamoru in the park and he tells her that he's leaving for America. In tears, she runs away and runs right into Seiya. He makes her feel better but then directly confesses to her how he truly feels and she's confused. Will chatting with Naru help? Find out in **Mamoru Leaving? Seiya's Feelings? Usagi Thinks About Destiny. **See you next week and remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	7. Chapter 6

Ta da! Another villian-free chapter of SMD. But I pormise there will be pleanty of evil next chapter. You just wait. So as always enjoy. And R&R please! :D

~SXS

* * *

**Mamoru Leaving? Seiya's Feelings? Usagi Thinks About Destiny**

The clock said it was 7:30 when I woke the next day. I knew I had to meet Mamoru at 12:00, so I started to get ready. Even after I was all done and ready, it was still only 8:15. _I wonder if Naru-chan is awake yet..._

As I dialed the phone number I wondered if she would even want to talk to me after I hadn't really talked to her for such a long time. The phone rang once. The phone rang twice. The phone rang three times. I hung up figuring that the family was all still asleep. I would try to call her again later.

Instead of moping around my house until it was time to see Mamoru, I decided that I would aimlessly walk into town. It was an easy way to distract myself from what was going on in my life. As I walked, I realized that my feet were leading me to the arcade.

"Hey, Usagi! Great to see you," Motoki greeted me. "Gonna try and beat your high score?"

"Nah, I think I'll try and set a high score on a different game this time." There was one other game that I used to play wih Minako all the time. It was a racing game for two, but I had no one to play with. "Hey, Motoki-kun, are you doing anything right now?"

"Actually, I was just about to take my break. Why?"

"Would you like to race against me?" He smiled and said he would. I payed for the game and we both sat down in the 'drivers' seats' next to each other. The game was fast-paced and it got hard to turn at the right moment sometimes. I wound up losing the first time.

"Don't worry, Usagi. You'll get the hang of it. Why don't you try practice mode? I have to get back to work now but tomorrow on my break I'll race you again." Motoki went back behind the counter and started to clean off the glass.

Until 11:45, I stayed in the aracde practicing my dirving. I was starting to get the hang of it, but I knew I had to leave. I was very reluctant to go, though. When I was playing the games, I was almost cut off from the real world. I didn't have to worry about my problems. Stepping through the doors of the arcade was like stepping into a safehaven. That was something I needed at this point.

I said goodbye to Motoki and made my way to the park. Mamoru was sitting on a bench near the entrance. "Usako!" he called when he saw me. I ran over to him and he gave me a kiss. "Your on time." He sounded surprised.

"I was up early today." I didn't want to mention my dreams about the fear of my destiny or fate.

"Anyway, Usako, I wanted to tell you something. It's hard for me to say, but I have to." He fidgeted a little, probably trying to think of the right words. "Ok," he finally said. "Usako...I'm going to America for a semester."

I lost it again.

My eyes were blurry with tears so I couldn't see where I was going. It was a repeat of the other day, only this time Mamoru was chasing after me. I ran like I never had before. Why would I want to be comforted by him when he was the cause of the problem?

I guess running when you can't see is a bad idea. I was running so fast and so hard that I ran right into someone and knocked the both of us over. "Sorry," I mumbled as I tried to get up and keep running but the person wrapped their arms around me.

"It's ok. Shh, shh. Everything's ok." The voice was one that I recognized and I had a flashback to a blackout in a dance club a few years back. The person stroked my hair and held me tight. The footsteps that were following me caught up and came to a stop in front of us. "I had a feeling this would happen," my comforter said to the footsteps.

"Usako, please. It's only for the fall semester. My education is important. Please understand," Mamoru begged.

"You think it's that easy?" I whispered into Seiya's shirt. "You think that I can just let you go with a smile, especially now? I understand, Mamoru, that you have to study but you can't do it here? " My body racked with sobs and Seiya rubbed my back.

"I think you should go," Seiya said in an icy tone. I heard Mamoru begin to protest. I couldn't see what was going on, but I could tell that Seiya was giving him some sort of look. Mamoru's footsteps faded into the distance.

Seiya stood the both of us up and we walked over to a bench. I was still crying, but not as hard. He sat me on his lap and held me while I cried. I'm not sure how much time passed but eventually, I stopped.

"Feel a little better?" Seiya asked.

"No. I just can't cry anymore." I attempted a smile but failed. "Why does it seem like my life is going downhill?"

"There are always going to be times when things seem at their worst. You just have to keep on going and everything will turn around. The future that you saw, both futures that you saw, aren't set in stone. They can always be changed." That dazzling smile of his made me feel better.

"Thank you so much, Seiya. You've always been there for me. You're the best friend I ever had." At this, Seiya's expression fell for a moment, then he quickly pushed it away and replaced it with another smile. I could see the flicker of pain still in his eyes. "What did I say?"

"Odango..." he started very queitly after a moment. "I have to ask you something. Something really important. And before you answer, I need you to think about what I'm asking and think about your answer. Really think. Can you do that?" I thought that he was acting weird but I nodded.

Seiya looked at me with those deep blue eyes and I found I was almost incapacitated. His cheeks turned pink. "Odango, do you love me?"

It struck me at first as a question that he already knew the answer to. "Of course I do, Seiya."

"No, no! Not like that. Gosh, you think by now you would have realized!" He hung his head in defeat. That was when I really started to think about the question he was asking.

All those memories of when we first met flooded back into my mind. When we spent his day off together, when he stayed over my house to protect me, when we tried to see each other even though we were forbidden, when we said goodbye backstage at the final concert. One particular moment stood out; saying goodbye on the rooftop.

_Seiya stood across from me. Kakkyu Princess was next to him and Taiki and Yaten were next to her. "Odango, I'm glad you got your boyfriend back," Seiya said and smiled._

_"It's because of you, Seiya," I said. "It's because of you, Seiya, that I was able to hang on." A light blush appeared on his cheeks._

_"Odango...I'll never forget you," he said to me._

_"Yes! We'll be friends forever!"_

_Yaten and Taiki started laughing. Seiya put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, come on!"_

_I asked everyone what was going on, but they just said I'd never understand. Why was everyone laughing? Why wouldn't I understand?_

Then, the other day at Crown's popped into my head. _"Odango, do you know what it's like to love someone but know that they don't love you the same way?"_ It was all adding up. Even the song that he said I wouldn't understand.

"Seiya...You...Do you...Are you in love with me?"

Seiya's face turned extremely red. "You didn't know before?"

"So all this time that you were hanging around me, it was because you loved me?"

"Well, not at first." He looked up at the sky and the blush refused to leave his face. He smiled at his memories. "At first when I met you I was attracted to your shine. It was so much brighter than any other I had ever encountered, even Kakkyu Princess." The red on his cheeks got darker and darker. "But as we spent more and more time together, I really did fall for you."

It all hit me at once. I had known all along that Seiya loved me, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. Because that would just make it easier for me to love him too...

"Seiya, I have to go." I got up from the bench and ran away.

Seiya stared after me, looking crestfallen. I hated to make him feel like I didn't care, but I wasn't sure if I did. Before I did anything, I needed to figure out how I felt.

When I finally made it home, I ran up to my room again and I just thought. I spoke to no one about what had gone on between Seiya and I that afternoon and I highly doubted that I would tell anyone.

New thoughts pushed their way into my head and I let them. I didn't want to push away anything that might give me an answer. So the thoughts flowed, but nothing was helping. This went on for a while and I soon realized that it was 3:00. Then the phone rang.

I was scared to pick it up because of who it might be. Either it was Mamoru, Seiya or one of the girls. I could talk to one of the girls but Mamoru and Seiya I couldn't at the moment.

The answering machine picked up and I screened the call. "Usagi, it's Naru. I saw that you tried to call me earlier and I was just trying to get back to you. Give me a call when you're available." Then she hung up.

Naru calling back was a surprise. _Maybe I should call her back right now. She was always good to talk to._ I picked up the phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring. "Moshi moshi?"  
"Naru-chan!"

"Usagi? Wow! It's so good to hear your voice! How have you been?" Maybe my non-senshi friends didn't hate me after all. They just missed me.

"I've been...ok. How about you?"

"I've been just fine, but I've missed hanging out with you."

"We should go somewhere together right now! What do you say?"

"I'd love to! How about we meet at Crown's?"

"Sure! I can't wait to catch up! See you there!"

"Bye!"

The two of us hung up. I actually smiled genuinely at the thought of seeing my old friend. I ran right out the door and went straight to Crown's. Naru and I met at the door with a huge hug.

"You haven't changed a bit, Usagi." That was true, but Naru had changed. She no longer wore a bow in her hair and it had grown longer, to the middle of her back. It looked like she flat ironed it to get the wave out.

"You look pretty, Naru-chan."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Shall we go in?" We went into the cafe arm in arm and sat at a table. "So what have you been doing lately, Usagi? Face any really tough-" Naru stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth.

"What do you mean? What were you going to say?" I asked.

"N-nothing. What have you been doing? That's all."

"Well," Fighting evil people, hanging around with aliens, losing my powers, the usual. "...going to school I guess. How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been going to school too. Actually, I'm thinking of doing something in the law enforcement area in the future." I asked her why. "Well, I was inspired by a great hero. She saved me a few times and even though I may not be able to do what she can, I still want to bring justice to the world my own way." I knew she was talking about Sailor Moon. Naru was the first person I saved as Sailor Moon and it wouldn't be the last time I saved her either.

"That's so cool."

We talked about everything that had gone on in our lives since we had last seen each other. Of course, she had more to tell because I couldn't reveal to her anything that had gone on in my senshi life.

"Usagi, you seem troubled. What is it?" she asked after a time. Naru knew me too well, even if we hadn't spoken in a long while.

"Well, I'm sort of having guy trouble..." I sighed and put my chin on the table. Naru put her hands together and rested her chin on them, indicating for me to continue. "Well, see, I have my Mamo-chan, right? You remember him?" She nodded. "Well, I've always loved Mamo-chan. We're going to be together forever. Then there's Seiya..."

"Seiya, as in Seiya Kou of the Three Lights?" Naru's eyes went wide. Obviously, she was a fan. I nodded.

"When they first transferred to our school, Seiya and I became very close. We told each other everything and we hung around together all the time. At that time, Mamo-chan was studying in America." Or so we had thought, but I didn't add that. "Then at the end of the school year, Seiya...moved away and Mamo-chan came back.

"But now that the Three Lights have come back, I've found out that Seiya is in love with me too. He asked me if I loved him too, but the truth is I don't know. I love Mamo-chan. That's obvious. But when it comes to Seiya, it's almost like there's a wall in my mind, blocking off something. Sure, I love him as a friend, but if there is anything else I can't tell. That stupid wall is there."

"Usagi, you really have a problem on your hands, and I think I know what you should do." I looked up at her and she smiled. "You need to break down that wall and see if there really is more than just feelings of friendship behind it for Seiya. If there is, and if you feel that it's more prominent than your love for Mamoru, you should go for him!"

This was just what I wanted to do, but I couldn't. If I found out that I loved Seiya more than Mamoru, I'd want to leave my destined relationship. That was why there was a wall, to block off my true feelings and preserve the future I was supposed to have. But Naru couldn't understand that because she didn't know of my future.

"Naru-chan...It's too complicated to explain. I can't just leave Mamo-chan. There's a really important reason why we HAVE to stay together."

"Are you in an arranged marriage?"

"Something like that...but it's much more complicated than that." Naru looked at me, her eyes sincere.

"Usagi...does it have anything to do with the fact that you're Sailor Moon?" My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide with shock. How and when did she find that out? Should I play dumb or should I tell her the truth? "I know you're really her. I've known for a while now. You're never both in the same place at the same time, all of the sudden you were always busy, plus the fact that you would run off and two seconds later she would show up. Besides, who else would have that hairstyle?" She had me there.

"Alright, fine. I am Sailor Moon. And yes, my guy troubles are related to that fact. You remember my cousin, Chibiusa? Well she's actually my daughter from the future. Mamo-chan and I get married and have her. And we rule a kingdom together, but that's a long story to go into. The bottom line is that I can't just abandon my destiny. If I do, Chibiusa won't ever be born and the future will be terribly altered."

"Does Seiya know that you're Sailor Moon?"

"Hehehe...You're gonna be freaked out when I tell you this. The Three Lights are actually the Sailor Starlights," I explained. "They can transform into girls." Now it was Naru's turn to be shocked. "They came from another planet looking for their lost princess. That's why they became idols. Once they found her, and once the world was at peace, they went back to their home planet. They came back because they wanted to be with us."

"Oh my God. I'll never look at them the same way again. What about all your other friends?"

"They're all Sailor senshi too." I told her who each one was and that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. "It's a tough life sometimes, but someone's gotta do it."

"Wow, Usagi, this is amazing. So if you don't end up with Mamoru, the whole future is destroyed."

"Well, not destroyed. More like altered. I'm not sure if Seiya can be the king of the world, and Chibiusa wouldn't exist. I can't do that to her. Besides, that might alter the present timeline. After all, Chibiusa's helped us when we sometimes needed it most. If she was never born, she would never come to the past and she would never be Chibi Moon. Anything she would have done would disappear and we might not even be here today."

"I never knew how much depended on one little girl. It's like that old saying, 'If you kill a butterfly in the past, it could change the future.'"

"So I can't do anything."

"You know, Usagi, just because you and Mamoru don't have Chibiusa doesn't mean she won't exist. I mean, you and Seiya can have a kid, name her Chibiusa, and then send her to the past. Nothing will change."

"Possibly, but I still don't know yet. I'm unsure of my feelings right now."

Naru glanced at her watch. The clock on the far wall said that two hours had passed. "Usagi, I should go." She got up and walked over to me. "It was good to talk to you. We should hang out more." I stood up to hug her goodbye. When we pulled away, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you. It seems like you've been bound to destiny for too long. See you around...Sailor Moon," she added quietly. Then she winked and ran out of the restaraunt.

I followed after her but she was gone by the time I got outside. It started to rain so I ran home, feebly trying to cover my head. Luna was waiting for me in the doorway.

"Usagi-chan, where have you been? You never told me when you would be back from your date with Mamoru-san. It's been hours. Where were you?" I explained everything that had happened that day. Luna's face changed periodically from part to part of my story. "Goodness...this was some day for you."

"Luna, what should I do?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She looked as though she were trying to say something in the best way possible.

"Usagi-chan," she finally said. "You need to do what Naru says. Do what your heart tells you." My eyes went wide at what she was suggesting. "You have done so well since we first met. Back then, you were just a young girl, hardly fit to be a senshi. But look at you now! You've grown so much in so many ways. You've earned the right to get something that you really want. If that's to not be with Mamoru-san anymore, well...I think that you should dump him and run into Seiya-kun's arms."

"Luna..."

"Usagi-chan, you've worked hard to let everyone have what they want. Now it's your turn."

"Oh Luna! Thank you! But what about everyone else?" I remembered how they had been after we found out that the Three Lights were the Starlights, especially the Outer Senshi.

"That we'll have to figure out when the time comes."

That night, in the same recurring dream, when I found myself in front of the mirrors of destiny, they weren't mounted in stone anymore. They were trying to stand up without their frames, but were swaying back and forth. When I screamed, a new door opened and a soft red light came from inside. I ran to safety.

--

I said that I would meet Mamoru in the airport to see him off the day he was leaving. I was going to do something then; something that would be painful for both of us. I just hoped he would understand.

* * *

Oooo, a cliffie. Gomen, minna, but I had to. I mean, it's not a huge cliffhanger, and this week is gonna go by like lightning (with Christmas and all). Find out what happens in the next chapter. Here's your preview:

Usagi meets Mamoru at the airport and performs a difficult task. Then later, the Outer senshi say they haven't heard from Setsuna in a while. Where could she be? And Shinju and Shichigatsu think they have found where the talisman truly is...All this and more in **Talisman Falls into the Wrong Hands; the Senshi's Date with Death** coming to you next week. And remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	8. Chapter 7

Now this is an interesting chapter. I hope you all enjoy it because this is where the plot thickens. We're reaching the climax! Please read and review and look out for next week.

~SXS

* * *

**Talisman Falls into the Wrong Hands; the Senshi's Date with Death**

Mamoru was in front of the gate he was leaving from. What I was about to do was going to hurt the both of us, but it was what I needed at this moment in time.

"Mamo-chan...I have to tell you something..."

"What is it, Usako?" he looked concerned at my expression and I broke down into tears.

"I...I-I..." I stuttered between sobs. "I'm break-breaking up w-with you." His face was shocked and that made me feel worse.

"What? Why?"

"I n-need to do s-some soul searching...and I c-can't do it when I'm a-a-attached to s-someone. I'm s-sorry." If I was really going to figure out who it was that I wanted, I couldn't have anyone that would make me want them more than the other. I had to be completely free to make my decision.

"I don't understand. You have everything you could ever want with me. Why would you ever consider looking elsewhere?" His eyes were very hurt.

"I can have everything I ever want with someone else too, Mamo-chan. Please understand. I need to make a choice but first I have to figure out how I feel." Mamoru looked me up and down, his expression now cold. I knew that he knew who else I was thinking of and he didn't like it. He turned to go.

"Wait! Take this. You're free too, you know." I gave him back the ring he gave me before he left for America the first time. He examined it, pocketed it, and left without a goodbye.

--

The plane was soon to land in the John F. Kennedy airport in New York City, America. Only a half an hour was left in the flight. Mamoru had occupied his time on the way thinking about Usagi and why she would suddenly want to leave him. He always knew that she had feelings for Seiya, but he never thought that she would realize it, unless he was behind it all along.

"I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay for taking my Usako away from me. He will not have her without a fight." Mamoru clutched the ring in his fist.

Just then, a frantic message came over the intercom of the plane. "This is the captain! Some maniacs have just jumped onto the front of the plane and are breaking through the glass of the windshied! Everyone prepare yourselves for an emergency landing! I repeat, every-" The sentence was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and screaming.

A new man's voice came over the speaker. "Passengers, this is your future leader speaking. We want the one who is called Mamoru to come to the cockpit immediately. Come alone, or the rest of these innocent people will be killed."

Everyone looked around with worried expressions. Mamoru rose and walked toward the front of the plane and the people were suddenly silent and watched with fear. Some bowed their heads and removed their hats at his bravery. Others wished him luck. Some tried to stop him, but he just shook them off and continued.

Finally, he made it to the door of the cockpit. "It seems I'll never make it to America unharmed," he whispered. He knocked sharply three times and the door opened.

"Excellent. This one is smart," the evil man said.

"Indeed. Come quietly, Mamoru, and we will not hurt these people," the other half of the evil pair said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"We are future co-leaders of the galaxies, Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu. Nenkaningen-sama's orders were to take you as a prisoner for his ultimate revenge! Will you cooperate or will you sacrafice innocent lives?" Tanjouseki said.

Mamoru felt the ring in his hand once more. He dropped it to the ground. Why bother trying to fight when she didn't want him around anymore? "I'm all yours." He put his hands in front of him and though he were waiting for them to handcuff him.

"Excellent!" Rekigetsu said and sprinted forward. She tied his hands behind his back and Tanjouseki tied his feet. "You will make a great slave for us in the future."

The two used special powers to mend the plane's windshield and revive the captains. They told them not speak a word of what happened to anyone and they agreed. Then they led Mamoru through the black hole portal.

--

"Shichigatsu, my love, we must find a way to trap the Sailor senshi again," Shinju said to her partner while they were snuggling on the couch in their room.

"Alas, my love, those who we were near before did not have the talisman," Shichigatsu sighed.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I can feel the energy. I could feel the energy inside Nenkaningen-sama when we first met him. He has something special inside of him. The seed of a star, if you will," he explained. Then he kissed her lightly. "No, we must find a way to scan through the other Sailor senshi and see which one looks like a possible target. Then we can make our plan."

"But, my dear, how can we possibly tell without you meeting them in person?"

"We will have to find a way to meet them in their civilian forms. This way, I can check without there being a fight as an interference."

"Oh, my love, you are so clever." Shinju nuzzled her lover's neck. "But we do not know the identities of the Sailor senshi. How can we find out?"

"Hmm...I have an idea!" Shichigatsu got up and took Shinju's hand. He led them out of the room and toward the room of their leaders.

"What are you thinking, dear?" Shinju was nervous. Even just the thought of approaching the three in charge of them made her apprehensive.

"The leaders should not be in at this time. Tis the perfect opportunity," he said, half to himself. He opened the door and there was no one inside, save for the two prisoners who were asleep. "Excellent."

"Shichigatsu, what is going on?" Shinju demanded, taking her hand from his.

"We are going to use Nenkaningen-sama's crystal to see the Sailor senshi. We shall watch them for a while and see what they look like when they change back to normal." Shichigatsu was waving his hands over the crystal like a fortune teller.

"And what happens if we get caught?"

"Do not fear, my sweet, for we shall not be caught. The leaders are not expected to be back for quite a while. We have pleanty of time. Now, I need you to do something for me that will help this plan along."

Shinju had a feeling this would involve her in some way. "What do you request of me, my love?"

--

Even with my absolute freedom, I could not figure out who I truly loved. The decision was too difficult. I decided to first go over the facts.

Mamoru and I had a long lasting love from a past life. Our selves of the Moon Kingdom had fallen in love and so when we discovered that we fell in love also. But before that, we couldn't stand each other. We constantly fought and always called each other names. If it hadn't been for that time that Zoicite trapped us both then we may have never fallen in love in the present unless we found each others' identities at some other time.

Seiya and I never had a relationship, past, present, or future. The only thing we ever had was a friendship, one that was actually a regular friendship. Sure, I had made a real friendships with the other senshi but it had been a while that someone was actually my friend based on me, being a regular person. And now it's obvious that Seiya loved Usagi; not Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, or any other extention of myself. That was a rarity.

The problem was that I didn't know who was more important. Mamoru and I already had something and I felt some loyalty to that, but at this point, especially with that recurring dream, I felt like I would never forgive myself if I went with what was set before me. Did that mean, perhaps, that I did love Seiya after all? It was a possibility.

The breaking down of the wall wasn't doing much. I needed to get my mind off of everything. Sometimes when you leave a problem for a while and come back to it, it's easier to fix. I just hoped it applied to this type of thing too.

The phone rang and I let the answering machine pick up. Haruka's voice sounded in the speaker with a touch of worry in it. "Koneko-chan, can you call me? I need to ask you something. Something just isn't right...Please call back soon." Then she hung up. She sounded pretty upset so I called back right away.

"Haruka-san? What's the matter?" I asked when she answered.

"Well, lately something has felt off...Have you noticed anything different?" The only thing I could think of was the fact that I had broken up with Mamoru, but I couldn't tell her that. "Have you seen Setsuna in a while?" she asked suddenly.

Now that I had thought about it, it had been a while since I had seen or heard from Setsuna. "Actually I haven't. Have you?"

"No...None of us have...Do you think she's in any sort of trouble?"

I started to worry about all of my problems all over again. The started to come back but I made them stay away so I could get off the phone. "Is there any way we can check?"

"Only if we go to the Time Gates, and usually we have her with us to lead us there. Do you think we could make it on our own?" There was only a small possibility of that.

"We can always try," I said. "Want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Sure. Come to our place and we'll go from there." And so we hung up and I headed for the Outer senshi's home. On my way, there was an attack. That new girl, Shinju, was using a Koyomi on more innocent people.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!!" I cried the familiar phrase and jumped into the battle. "Shinju! It's not right for you to attack innocent people. I won't forgive you!"

"And you're going to stop me? You who can't stay transformed in the middle of your attack sequence?" That hit a sensitive spot.

"This time I won't fail," I said. "Aito saigino! Sailor bishojou senshi! Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawaite oshokyo!" Shinju merely laughed again.

"My Koyomi thinks differently," she said. It turned to me and started to shoot a beam at me. I prepared my tier to attack.

"Silver Moon-" But I was cut off again by my detransforming problem. I started to wobble a little and fell to my knees again. _Great! And with no one around to help me out!_ But just as I thought this, another energy beam struck Shinju from somewhere beside us.

"Stay away from that girl!" a new voice called out. "I am a shooting star, breaking through the dark evils. Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" I turned to see my rescuer, alone.

"Fighter? How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I just came to stop this freak. I didn't expect to see you here. What _are_ you doing here?" she asked.

"No time to explain now, really. We've got bigger problems." Shinju was preparing her Koyomi for another attack.

"Oh, right." Fighter came over to me and helped me up. As soon as she touched me, I became Sailor Moon again and felt new power coursing through my veins.

"Hey, thanks. Celestial Love Destiny Reshape!" I called out and before Shinju knew what hit her, the Koyomi was destroyed and she was on the ground. But for whatever reason, she was not cursing or screaming in pain.

"You Sailor senshi are in more trouble than a silly Koyomi. You just wait." Then she struggled to her feet and went through a portal to wherever it was that she came from.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked. My transformation faded once again.

"I have no clue," Fighter said, changing back to Seiya. "But we should watch out. Are you ok?" That was when I remembered the turmoil in my mind.

"Uh, yeah, I just...I have to go Haruka-san's house so..."

"I'll come, if you don't mind."

"Uh, ok, sure..." Damn him for being so worried about me. That might just make things harder for me.

We walked the rest of hte way to the Outer senshi's house in silence. I didn't take my eyes off the ground but I could feel Seiya watching me. It was like, now that I knew he loved me, I noticed every little thing that emphasized that point.

But when I thought about it, it seemed like it wasn't him who was really _watching_ me. He was looking at me, most certainly, but someone else was watching. I felt almost like we were being followed, but there was no one behind us.

We reached the Outer senshi's home and I still felt that strange watched feeling. I just couldn't shake it.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Haruka asked when she answered the door.

"Can't a guy hang out with his friend when she visits another friend's house?" Seiya retorted. Haruka grunted and let us pass into the living room. Michiru and Hotaru were there with worried faces.

"Everyone else is coming too," Michiru announced. "We figured we'd have a better chance of finding our way if we were all here."

"Well, should I call Taiki and Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Haruka called from the kitchen. "Let's have all the gender-benders together at once! What fun!"

"Shut up, Tomboy-kun," Seiya said and dialed his cell.

We waited for everyone to fill the little living room. Then we all transformed and joined hands in a circle. First was me with Fighter on my left. Maker was next, then Mercury, Healer, and Venus. Mars and Jupiter came after her. Finally was Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, who was on my right.

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded. "SAILOR TELEPORT!!" Instantly we were transported to a dark and foggy place. We trudged forward, not speaking a word, in search of the Gates of Time.

--

Shichigatsu watched through the crystal as Shinju traveled through the Earth city in search of victims. It was the simplest way to bring the Sailor senshi to them.

She cornered a group of pedestrians and threatened them with the Koyomi. In no time, Sailor Moon was there. She prepared an attack as Shinju turned to her. Just as Sailor Moon was about to strike, her fuku started to change and she ended up in her civilian form. Shichigatsu zoomed into the picture.

She looked almost completely the same in her civilian form. She was only missing the clothes, wings, crescent moon, and the hair accessories. "This shall be easier than I thought," he whispered.

Just then, Shinju was hit by something from outside the view of the crystal. Another senshi stepped into the picture. She helped the detransformed Sailor Moon to her feet. But as the new senshi touched her, she transformed into Sailor Moon again.

"Incredible!"

Shichigatsu watched as Sailor Moon attacked Shinju with full force. Shinju said a few words and disappeared. Then Sailor Moon changed back once again and so did the new senshi. But what was most shocking was that the other senshi was a boy!

"This is quite interesting."

"Shichigatsu!" Shinju said into the mic she was wearing. "Did you see that? That second senshi gave some kind of power boost to Sailor Moon. What was that?"

"I am not entirely sure, my love, but I have my theories. Perhaps he holds the talisman..." Shichigatsu moved the angle of the crystal's 'eye' so thathe could see Shinju. "The second senshi is actually a boy."

"She's a boy?! Those Earthlings are quite strange. But at least now we know where to look." Shinju peeked around a corner of a building that she was hiding behind.

"We will become supreme in the new order of Nenkaningen-sama. Now let us hurry and get to following those senshi." Shinju tried her best to be inconspicuous and left the cover of the alley to follow the two senshi.

--

We didn't have to walk long before we found the Gates. The only problem was that there was no sign of Pluto anywhere. The only thing we found was a small sign of a struggle nearby. That made me scared.

"Who would kidnap Pluto?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Someone who wanted her out of the way of the Gates. Someone who wanted to pass through time..." Uranus trailed made sense. Nenkaningen was looking to rule the world and in the future he did. Maybe he was going to go to the future to do the job. He could even go to the past and change history.

I looked at all the other worried faces. It made my confidence fall even more to see them so upset. Was there any way we could beat this enemy?

"Can we go home?" I asked. Everyone looked to me. "This si so hard to bear. I don't want to think about it! If our future is going to be destroyed, then I want to live for what I have in the present. Please, let's just go."

No one said anything. They just continued to look at me sadly. Then finally, Venus came over to me and hugged me, followed by the rest of the Inner senshi. "Usagi-chan," Venus said. "We believe in you. We know that you can defeat this enemy and bring the future in safely.

"Don't give up yet, Usagi," Mars said. "We've still got a ways to go."

"And we'll be with you the entire time," Jupiter continued.

"Always and forever," Mercury finished.

"Thank you so much guys. Thank you." And I started to cry.

"How very touching," a new voice said. "If it were any sweeter I would vomit." We all turned to the source and found Shinju and Shichigatsu standing menacingly a few yards away.

"No way! How did you find us?" Healer asked in shock.

"It was easy. But why should we reveal our plans to you?" Shichigatsu stretched out his hand and a Koyomi appeared. "Koyomi Oujou, our most powerful yet, attack the senshi and find the talisman!"

The figure loomed before us. It was large, dark, and had a scythe in it's hands. I left the protective cover of the Inner senshi's wall they made before me and ran in the direction of Fighter. When the creature saw where I was going, it headed that way too.

Fighter looked from me to the creature and didn't know what to do. "RUN!" I cried and she took off. I curved around and ran side to side with her and the creature was on my tail. "Give me your hand!"

When she took my hand the power coursed through me once again and I stopped and turned toward the terrible creature. It continued in our direction and Fighter continued to run.

"Celestial Love Destiny-" But it wooshed past me and chased Fighter. "Hey! Get back here!" The two continued to go back and forth running. I turned to everyone else and they were mesmerized by the chase. Shinju and Shichigastu were examining their nails as if they were bored.

Suddenly Fghter tripped and my heart stopped. I held my breath as I watched Oujou come closer and closer to her. She scarmbled on her back to get away but it was no use. The Koyomi lifted its scythe into the air and brought it crashing down upon her.

"Fighter!" Maker and Healer cried.

Her screams rang through the whole foggy area and a shining white light came from inside of her. I knew it had to be the talisman. Her transformation faded and she changed back to Seiya. The talisman floated above. It was a staff, a pink rod with a golden ball and the bottom. On top, a red heart lined in gold with a golden crack down the center. Above the heart there was a diamond and trailing down from the heart was a singled gold thread that wrapped around the staff.

"The Kinmotsuai no Tier..." Shichigatsu whispered, "It is beautiful."

"Celestial Love Destiny Reshape!!!" I attacked the Koyomi. It shirveled and shrunk into a knife. Then I ran over to Seiya to see if he was ok. I took him into my lap but there was no response from him. "Seiya wake up!"

"He will never wake up!" Shinju said. "Because I've got his life source right here." She waved the talisman.

"Sailor Moon, you didn't grab the talisman?!" Mars yelled. That was very bad on my part.

"Say goobye to your precious world, Sailor senshi. It will not be around for much longer. A new world order is on it's way." As Shichigatsu said this, the air started to shimmer. A humongous figure loomed before us. Leaves and piles of snow seemed to fall off of it as it moved toward the pair of evil people.

"You have done well, Shinju and Shichigatsu. Hand me the talisman." Shichigatsu bowed and held up the talisman which the giant took in his oversized hand. "Excellent!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"We do our best for you, Nenaningen-sama," Shinju said.

"Nenkaningen!!" all of us cried.

"Now it is time to eliminate you, Sailor senshi." Nenkaningen's hand balsted all of us with a dark beam. I couldn't see anything, and soon I couldn't hear anything either. I slowly lost conciousness, but desperately tried to hang on to Seiya.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen next in this epic story? Tune in next week and find out. Here's next week's preview:

Usagi wakes up and finds herself and the still unconcious Seiya in a sort of jail cell. With no hope of escape, things look bleak, until a mysterious light starts to shine. Who can this be and how can they help? Find out next week in **Mysterious Senshi Saves Seiya and Usagi; The Final Battle Begins.** And as always remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter! Yeah, the final battle doesn't start in this chapter so I'm changing the title. You can see it below. The final battle WILL commence next week. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R please!

~SXS

* * *

**Seiya and Usagi Saved; Mission Free the Senshi Begins**

Sometime later, I came to. All around me was pretty much dark, except for one corner of the stone room where there was a tiny window near the ceiling. I pressumed I was alone until I put a hand behind me and felt something. I jumped up from where I was and screamed. Turning to see what I had touched, I found Seiya. He was still out cold from the talisman being taken.

"Oh Seiya..." I whispered and my voice carried and echoed through the empty dungeon chaimbers. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had taken back the talisman while I could have. But I was too paralyzed with worry, I guess. And now, we're both trapped down here and you're probably going to...going to..."

The tears started coming and I buried my face in my hands. I leaned down near him and listened to his breathing and heartbeat, both of which were slow and a little uneven.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"I believe that I can help you with that," a new voice spoke from the darkness. I looked in the direction it came from and there was a small glow that grew into the form of a person. When the glow disappeared, I could see that the person was a senshi. She had an all white fuku, with a crystal and wings in place of a bow on the front. Her skirt had a rainbow on some of the pleats. Her hair was silvery white and was in my style, except with heart odango-atama. She also wore a cape and held a long staff. Finally, on her forhead was a crystal-like object.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. We have met before, Sailor Moon. You once knew me as Chibi Chibi."

"You're the grown up form of Chibi Chibi?"

"Not exactly. When I came to the past as Chibi Chibi, I merely was using a disguise. I could not have existed in that time period in my true form. This time I come from the future of an alternate timeline. The time line we are now traveling...well let us say the future is not lookng quite well."

"But if you're not really Chibi Chibi, then who are you?"

"Believe me, Sailor Moon, you know me better than you would think. I have come to help you. At the present moment, you cannot use your Silver Crystal, am I correct? It is storing energy for your transformation to the queen of the future."

"That's right," I replied, feeling for my brooch. Then I gasped because the center of my bow was empty. "And I couldn't use it if I wanted to, anyway. Nenkaningen must have stolen all of our henshin tools."

"Indeed. But that does not mean that you cannot use this." She removed her crystal from the wings on her chest and stretched out her hand towards me. "This is the Cosmos Crystal, a source of great power in the future; even more powerful than the Silver Crystal. This will allow you to destroy Nenkaningen and his adversaries easily."

"Arigatou..." I said as I took it. Even just looking at it, I could feel the great power eminating from it. I looked up from it to see that she was no longer Sailor Cosmos. Her uniform had disappeared and now she wore a long silvery white gown and a golden tiara on her head. I assumed that meant she was part of the royal family but I had no idea who she was.

Suddenly, her attention was focused behind me. She gasped very slightly and peered around me. A light crimson blush adorned her cheeks. "Could that be Seiya? How long has it been since I saw him last? And still as handsome as I remember. But what is wrong that he is unconcious?"

"The talisman was taken from his body. It was part of his life force and without it, I don't know how long he'll last..." More tears stramed down my cheeks.

"Oh, yes, now I remember." She kneeled in front of him and started to whipser. "Oh, Seiya. I never got the chance to tell you in the time that we were together. And when you left, I was empty. How could I have been so foolish? The me of this time did not realize, though, how much she truly loved you, as I still do now." She listened to his heartbeat and breathing as I had. "Perhaps the kiss we never could share in that time will awaken you..."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. For some reason, that kiss stirred a strange emotion in me. Was it jealousy? I tried not to think about it and waited for something to happen. For a moment, nothing changed, then he started to stir.

"Seiya!" we both cried out. The sound had a very strange ring to it and our voices almost blended into one.

His eyes opened and he sat up, looking around at the setting. "What happened?...Where..." he mumbled.

"Seiya, are you ok?" I asked.

"I...I guess. What happened?"  
Before explaining, I threw my arms around him and squeezed him. "I'm so glad you're alright! I thought I would lose you forever! But I guess you really owe the thanks to-" I turned around and she was gone. "Sailor Cosmos?"

"Who?" Seiya asked.

"Sailor Cosmos. She was just here. She kissed you and I that's how you woke up."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things, Odango?"

I remembered the crystal in my hand and showed it to him. "I wasn't imgining it! Look." Seiya examined the crystal for a moment and said that I must have been telling the truth.

"But what are you supposed to do with it?" he asked.  
"That's an excellent question..." The crystal glowed in my hand and pulsed with energy. The only thing I could think of to use it for would be to attempt to transform with it. "Why don't I try using it to transform?"

"Give it a shot."

"Moon Eternal, Make up!!" I cried, but nothing happened. "Great! Now we're really stuck. Why didn't she tell me how to use it before she left?"

"Well, you said it was the Cosmos Crystal, right? Why don't you try saying something with the word in it?" He may haave had a point there.

"Ok, uh...Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!!" But again nothing happened. "Dammit!" I started to cry again. "This is the end for all of us! I bet everyone's dead already! Why can't we just go back and change everything? Why do things have to be this way?"

"Hey, Odango, not everything is always going to go smoothly," Seiya said coming over to me and giving me a hug. "But you still can't give up hope just yet. We're still alive. We're still together." I looked up to him and he was blushing a little. I never realized before how cute he was.

"Seiya...Thank you...You're, you're the most important person in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." This seemed to make him blush even more. "Come on. There has to be something that'll make this thing work. Maybe something simple like Cosmos Power?"

The light of the crystal blazed in my hand. The whole room was lit in its shine and I had to close my eyes. I felt myself be lifted from the ground and changed into a new fuku. It had the same puffy sleeves, long gloves, and wings of my eternal fuku, but it had the rainbow pleats and staff of Sailor Cosmos's fuku. The main piece was silver.

"Wow!" Seiya said. "So what are you now?"

"I guess I'm...Sailor Cosmic Moon." I struck a pose. "Now what do we do? We're still locked in here."

"Leave that to me," Seiya said standing. He felt in his pockets for his henshin tool but soon realized it was gone. "My henshin tool!! They took it!!" He proceeded to mutter some curses. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to do it without transforming."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They'd never find where I hid my Star Yell. As Fighter I can get it whenever I want but as Seiya I have it hidden in a special spot. You...might wanna close your eyes." That was convincing enough for me. When it was all clear, Seiya called out, "Star Serious Laser!!" and the bars of the cell were destroyed.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I was trained by the best. Come on!" He took my hand and we ran through the halls of the dungeon.

--

Shichigatsu and Shinju stood before their leaders in high confidence. They had found the talisman and captured the Sailor senshi all at once. And with the three prisoners already locked up, everything looked good for them.

"Shinju and Shichigatsu," Nenkaningen started. "You two have done excellently. You brought the Kinmotsuai No Tier to me and you made it easy to wipe out the Sailor senshi."

"Indeed," Rekigetsu agreed. "You should be greatly rewarded." Tanjouseki nodded also.

"And that is why it is quite a shame that you must be eliminated," Nenkaningen said to the shock of the other two leaders and the followers.

"B-B-B-But Nenkaningen-sama! We did nothing wrong to be eliminated!" Shinju objected.

"SILENCE!!!!! You used my crystal. You could have been plotting against me for all I know. You have been given explicit instruction from the moment I recruited you to NEVER touch my crystal," the big leader boomed.

"Nenkaningan-sama, may I ask how you could possibly know that we were using the crystal?" Shichigatsu asked as calmly as he could.

"You left my crystal following Shinju when you were attacking the Sailor senshi. How else would I have known exactly when to come to retrieve my treasure?" At this, Shinju smacked Shichigatsu's arm for his carelessness. "You leave me no choice."

"Wait a second, Nenkaningen-sama," Tanjouseki spoke. "It seems that they only had intentions of using the crystal as a part of their mission. Must you truly exterminate them?"

"Do not object, or you will be next!!" Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu looked their minions who pleaded with their eyes. They both solemnly shook their heads to the condemned.

"Prepare to die!!" Nenkaningen summoned a giant Koyomi which charged up and became a bright white.

"It looks like this is the end, my love. PLease just remeber the times we shared and love me in the after life," Shichigatsu said to Shinju.

"Oh, Shichigatsu, I wish we had more time. I will always love you, my dear." The two embraced and readied themselves for their fate. Just as it was about to fire, Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu cried out.

"STOP!!"

They both got up and got in front of their followers. "If you want to kill them you have to kill us too," Tanjouseki said.

"Indeed," Rekigetsu agreed. "It isn't fair. They did nothing that terribly wrong."

"Well, if you put it that way," Nenkaningen seemed to consider. "I GUESS YOU ALL DIE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" And he recharged the Koyomi which blasted the group of four all at once. The three prisoners were watching the entire thing and knew that if given the chance, those four could have been good. Nenkaningen, however, was too far gone.

The four had been disintegrated and only Nenkaningen and the prisoners were left in the room. "Tanjouseki...Rekigetsu...The fools! They were always to soft-hearted with their workers. I will make a better leader on my own!" He took the talisman off of the pedistal it was perching on. "Come, my beauty, and we will destroy the future. To Crystal Tokyo, soon to be Nenkaningen-sama's World!! Ah, but first, Gogatsu! Oparu!"

A pair of shadowy figures stepped forward. "Hai, Nenkaningen-sama?"

"Guard the Sailor senshi and make sure none of them try to escape or attack. Understood?"

"Hai, Nenkaningen-sama." The bowed and backed out of the room.

--

Ami's eyes fluttered open to the scene around her. All of her friends and fellow senshi were hanging in chains by their wrists. Below them, there was no floor, only water, and who knew what creatures may be in it.

On her left was Taiki and on her right was Makoto. Both of them, like the rest of the circular room, were unconcious. She didn't think that they would survive in this place much longer, even if hey could escape the chains. Then she remembered that she could freeze the water with her attack and they would land on something solid.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!!" she cried but nothing happened. "Shimata!" She realized that they must have taken her henshin tool, and probably everyone else's too.

It was no use trying to figure out an escape alone. She nudged Taiki's leg with her foot. "Taiki-san. Taiki-san, wake up!" He stirred sightly but not fully. She turned to Makoto and did the same. "Mako-chan wake up!" But it was no use. "What should I do..."

--

Seiya and I ran through the corridors looking for everyone else. So far, every dungeon room we passed was empty. Luckily, no guards were around, and the place was so old the booby traps were all broken.

"Seiya...what if their...not with us anymore?" I gulped.

"Have some faith, Odango, I mean, Cosmic Moon. I think they're still around." We continued running.

After a bit, I heard a faint calling. "Taiki-san, wake up...Mako-chan, wake up!" My heart jumped with new hope.

"Seiya, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Taiki and Makoto are still alive then. And whoever is with them." We ran even faster.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello!"

"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan, this way!" It sounded like Ami. We told her to keep calling to us until we could find her. Finally, we came to a round room where everyone was hanging on the wall by their wrists.

"Ami-chan!" I went to run for her since there was no door in the way of the cell but Seiya pulled me back.

"Wait a second! Look," he said and pointed to the missing floor. I had almost stepped into alligator-infested water.

"Yikes! Thanks for the save." I looked at the round wall and saw that everyone was unconcious except Ami. "Ami-chan, how can we wake them up. More importantly, how can we rescue you?"

"You cannot," a new voice sounded from behind us. Seiya and I turned in shock to see a little girl. She had long light brown hair in two pigtails that went high above her head. They were heald in place by long coils that went from the top of her head to almost the ends. She had on a denim jumpsuit with a rainbow shirt underneath and rainbow socks. Her shoes were black Mary Janes.

"Who are you?" I asked, captivated by her white eyes that sparkled in every color.

"I am Oparu," she said, and her voice seemed to deep for her age. "I've been trapped here by Nenkaningen for ages, ever since I can remember. The man who came to feed me today forgot to close my chaimber door, so I escaped. Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and this is Seiya. And those are my friends and they need help!" She considered them for a moment then pondered something for another moment.

"I think I may be able to help you. I know where the keys are kept. With your help we can retrieve them and save your friends. As for the water, I am not quite sure."

"If I could have my henshin tool, I could freeze the water. But Nenkaningen stole it. Do you have any idea where it may be?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I believe I do. Yes. Let us quest for yonder freedom!" Oparu led the way and Seiya and I followed. I promised Ami we wouldn't be too long. I just hoped that this was a turn of events for the better.

* * *

Hehehe, sorry Usagi-chan, but with the leader you have right now, it's not looking too good. Don't worry, because everything will continue next week! Here's the preview for chapter 9:

Seiya and Cosmic Moon are being led by Oparu, but they don't realize where they're really going. Ami's still alone with a bunch of unconcious senshi. Can she wake any of them up in time to help? Can Seiya and Cosmic Moon defeat these last two baddies and get to Nenkaningen? And what's going on with Pluto, Kakkyu, and Mamoru? All this and more in **Oparu's Trap; The Final Battle Commences**. Until next time remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	10. Chapter 9

Ok I lied. The final battle doesn't start in this chapter either. I didn't want to rush into it! Can you blame me for wanting to keep my wonderful story going? I'm sorry. But I guess I won't change the title of this chapter. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy, R&R, and I'll see you next week.

~SXS

* * *

**Oparu's Trap; The Final Battle Commences**

Oparu led us down a series of hallways and corridors. Seiya and I could brely keep up. She was fast and it seemed that she knew where she was going. She didn't tell us where it was or how long it would be. The silence was eerie.

"Oparu-san," I said. "How did you get trapped here and why, if you don't mind my asking."

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, it is sort of complicated." A pause. "A few years back Nenkaningen came to our kingdom and overthrew our leader. That is how he began to gain power. But my, uh, father, the leader of our nation, he made a deal with Nenkaningen. He said that he would loyally follow him if he let our people go. Nenkaningen agreed and our people were free except my father and our family, including myself.

"Then one day, my father decided that he wanted to escape. He fought Nenkaningen to the finish but unfortunately lost his life in the process. Nenkaningen sent us to the dungeon and we've been there ever since. Me, my brother, and my mother, who is also dead."

"Oh, that's a terrible story," I said.

"I don't feel it as much as I did i nthe beginning..." she trailed off. Then she was silent again. I looked to Seiya who shared my apprehensive look. He took my hand and I felt a little better.

After a while we came to a corner. Oparu stopped us and peeked her head around. "The room is just over there but there are guards. We'll never make it past them."

"Maybe I can stun them with my new powers," I suggested.

"No!" she suddenly said. "I mean, they're pretty tough. I've had some experience with them myself." That worried me so I decided I would let her handle it. "The only way to get by is to use this." She held up a Koyomi. "I stole this from the one who feeds me without his knowing." She opened it and a big purple blob came out and jiggled on the floor. "Monomane, impersonate those guards and lead them away from the door."  
The gooey creature slunk to the corner and suddenly reformed into a guard. If you didn't know any better, you would think it was the real thing. The fake guard then went around the bend and a few seconds later, three guards were running down the hall in the opposite direction. We pressed ourselves against the wall as they went by.

Oparu peeked her head around once again. Then she signaled us to follow. She pulled the large stone door open and ran into the dark room. Seiya and I followed more cautiously. We took a few steps but the darkness was unbroken and we stopped.

"Oparu, where are you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm here with my leader, you fools." Someone clapped twice and the lights came on. Suddenly, my feet were swept from under me and I cried out. Mine and Seiya's ankles were tied together and we were hanging upside-down. The floor beneath us opened and a pit of boiling lava was revealed.

"You tricked us!" I cried.

"Pahahaha!!" Oparu laughed. "You actually believed my story too, which is quite hilarious. I made it up off the top of my head!" She was sitting on a small throne next to a larger one where the same shadowy person from the Time Gates was sitting. On his other side, an older boy was sitting. He had emreald green eyes and wore a green polo sweater and bright green pants. He had a green crew cut.

"Finally, I have captured the leader of the Sailor senshi. And even her little boyfriend," Nenkaningen chuckled. "Excellent work, Oparu. You greatly surpass the talents of my other servants."

"Thank you, Nenkaningen-sama," she said and bowed her head.

"Don't get too cheery," Seiya said. "Star Serious-" A flash of green circled around us and then flew back to the throne. Our bodies had been bound with chains. "What?!"

"I am Gogatsu," the green themed boy said. "And I was born with the gift of super speed. That was just one example of my awesome powers."

"You and your sister are to be commended," Nenkaningen said. "You shall now rule beside me in my new era!" He laughed evilly. "Come, the two of you. We must continue our destruction of Crystal Tokyo. I just wanted to make sure everyone was nice and secure beofre we left."  
"Yes, Nenkaningen-sama," the two said and they all disappeared into a black portal.

"Well, isn't this dandy?" Seiya grunted.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"For now, there's nothing we can do..."

I was afraid of that. The tears started coming again. The room was silent except for the sound of my crying.

--

The soundproof cell holding the three prisoners was exploding in screams and shouts on the inside. Unfortunately, none of their voices could penetrate and reach the two trapped senshi in the center of the room. Lightheaded and out of breath, the three who were trapped sat on the ground and rested for a moment.

"It's no use," Setsuna said. "We'll be trapped here forever. They can't hear us. This is a disaster."

"Why is Nenkaningen doing this anyway?" Kakyuu asked.

Setsuna sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you." She cleared her throat. "It all started in the Silver Millenium."

"I'm sorry. Silver Millenium?"  
"Oh, yes. You don't know about it, do you, Kakyuu? Two thousand years ago, all the planets in the universe were inhabited. Now only a few are; Earth, Kinmoku-sei, and a few others. Most of the planets were wiped out by the evil force of Metallia. The moon was included in that, and that is where we all were on the day of its destruction. Queen Serenity, queen of the moon, trapped us all, including Metallia and her minions, in the Silver Crystal. She couldn't destroy it because then we would all die too. So she sent us all to the future on Earth and here we are. Luna and Artemis were preserved in time capsules in case they needed to reawaken the senshi.

"But you story comes before the last days of the moon. The Moon Kingdom was considered the center of the universe. There used to be councils with all the leaders of other planets and stars. You, Kakyuu, were one of those leader. You were alive in the Silver Millenium and were princess of Kinmoku-sei, as you are now."

"I was alive then?"

"Yes, and you were at one of those councils when you met Prince Endymion."

"Me?" Mamoru now turned his head away from the glass wall holding them in.

Setsuna nodded. "Your memories of the past are limited, Mamoru-kun."

"Why does he know of the past but I don't?" Kakyuu asked.

"You were there on the last day of the moon. You and the queen were quite close and she invited you to the ball. When the moon was destroyed, she sent you back to your planet to be reborn. You never gained back your memories because you never needed to. The senshi did because they were fighting Metallia again."

"Ahh, I see."

"So, Mamoru, or Endymion, was prince of Earth during the time. The two of you met at a council and soon after fell in love. Endymion was now first in line for the kingship of Earth."

"There were others?" Mamoru asked.

"Your brother...Nenkaningen." Kakyuu and Mamoru gasped. "At first he was very happy for the two of you. But people began to pay more attention to the happy couple than to him. He grew reclusive because of this.

"But this was when you were both young. In fact, you were both 16 if I'm correct. You were very much in love though, but the distance between your planets sometimes made it hard for the two of you. Both of you started to look elsewhere, even though you still cared for each other deeply. Neither of you were satisfied by anyone else. That is, until Endymion met Serenity.

"He had met Serenity many times but him being older she seemed too young before. He felt sort of like a father to her. But as she matured, he grew to feel more for her. Eventually, he fell for her and asked her to be his wife. She agreed. She felt it was a good decision because it would ally two great civilizations and he was a very charming prince.

"Endymion didn't want to tell his family right away about the change though. He didn't want them to think he was fickle or disloyal. Unfortunately, he never did get the chance to tell them or to tell Kakyuu it was over.

"After Metallia had wreaked her havoc on the Earth and moon and was trapped and sent to the future, the survivors on Earth started to rebuild their civilization. Nenkaningen, knowing his brother had perished, tried to take over as king. However, the people shunned him. They wanted a new type of government with their fresh start. I'm not sure what happened to him after that, but he seemed to drop off the Earth."

Kakyuu and Mamoru were speechless. No one said anything for a while. Then Mamoru spoke. "I never knew any of that. Why didn't you tell us before?"  
"I had to do some research," Setsuna replied. "I didn't know until after they first attacked. And once I did learn, I was kidnapped."

"So he wants revenge on us for ruining his life. And he didn't know of Serenity because Endymion never told the family. He thought I was still the one," Kakyuu sorted her thoughts outloud.

"Exactly."

Again there was silence. Kakyuu sat with her head bowed and thought. _If only there was something we could do..._ Then something occured to her that she hadn't thought of before. She felt in the special pocket on her dress and her heart jumped.

"YES!" she cried. She yanked out the object. It was a henshin tool that looked like the Starlights' only it was golden orange and red. "My henshin tool! They didn't take it!"  
"You're a senshi?" Setsuna and Mamoru asked in shock.

"Merely for emergency purposes. But usually I don't have to worry beucase I have the Starlights. I tend to forget I even have this with me. No one would suspect a princess like me to be a senshi so they didn't even check. We have a chance!" She stood and called out her transformation phrase. "Kakyuu Star Power, Make up!!"

Orange and red ribbons of light surrounded the princess and she became Sailor Kakyuu. Her fuku was two pieces like the Starlights. The top was the same as a Starlight fuku only in red. The bottom was a leaf-like skirt made of red translucent silk. Her shoes were also red and curled at the toe. She still wore her headpiece but now had a Starlight tiara. In place of a chocker, she had a blue bow that tied around her neck.

"Sugoi!" Setsuna said. "But let's not jump into the heat of battle just yet. I think first we should come up with a plan."

--

While waiting for Seiya and Sailor Moon to return, Ami tried continuously to wake up her friends but with no results. She could only hope that they didn't take too much longer.

"I'd be out of here in two seconds if it wasn't forthe fact that I can't use my powers." Suddenly, she heard a scream. "Usagi-chan!" Ami started to struggle with the chains holding her to the wall. She didn't care if she fell into the water if she could save her friends. Pulling with all her might she cried out, "Hang on Usagi-chan! I won't let you down."

Ten minutes passed and Ami was feeling very weak. She thought that maybe the chains would have been old, judging by the look of the room's age, but they were as strong as if they were brand new.

"Or maybe I'm just weak," she whispered. "My attacks aren't even that useful. I don't deserve to protect the princess." Tears started to stream down her cheeks and her sobs echoed through the lifeless dungeon.

At first she didn't notice, but one of her tears never fell once it rolled off her face. It floated in front of her and changed into a blue crystal. The light of the crystal made Ami look up and open her watery eyes. "Nani..." A glass bubble formed around the crystal. A slim blue handle extended from the bottom of the bubble and rounded at the bottom. On top of the bubble, a blue heart formed with the sign of Mercury shining on it in gold.

"What is this?" Ami asked herself. The newly formed wand floated up to her trapped hand and she gripped it. A new henshin phrase formed in her mouth. "MERCURY ETERNAL, MAKE UP!!" Blue lights surrounded her and she became Eternal Sailor Mercury. Her new fuku was like Eternal Sailor Moon's but with Mercury's blue theme.

"What an upgrade...But you should never forget the classics. Shabbon Spray Freezing!" Mercury twisted her hands around and gripped the chains which froze over from her attack. She then pulled at them and the shattered. However, she forgot that she was about to fall into a pool of water and who knows what else. Without thinking she called out, "Freeze!!" and faced her plams to the water below.

Bracing herself for a splash and holding her breath, she plopped onto a bed of ice. She looked underneath herself and felt the thick sheet that was now covering the water. "Did I do this? These new powers must be very strong."

"Mercury?" a voice from above said.

"Taiki-san!"

"What are you doing down there?" the aubern-haired light asked.

"No time to explain. I've got to free you. Shabbon Spray Freezing!!" She shot an attack at Taiki's chains and he yanked them and fell to the ice below. Mercury went over to him to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." They remained hand in hand for a moment. Then realizing, they both blushed and dropped their hands to turn away from each other slightly. "A-Anyway, what happened to your fuku?"

"I guess I upgraded. I was crying and one of my tears became a wand and I transformed. That's how I escpaed. Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan are in trouble! This strange girl led them away from here and I heard Usagi-chan scream just now. What should we do?"

"I'm not sure. We can escape, but to fight Nenkaningen will be a difficult task alone. How can we wake everyone else?" Taiki put a hand to his chin and looked up at the remaining senshi who were still trapped and unconcious.

"Well, you can start by freeing me," a new voice called from above.

"Mako-chan!" Mercury said. She proceeded to use the same freezing process to free her friend.

"Now there's three of us but only one senshi...what to do?"

"Usagi-chan is in trouble, Mako-chan," Mercury said.

"Well let's go save her! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!!" But nothing happened. "What the hell! They took my henshin tool! If I get my hands on that freak I'll kill him!!"

"I don't think there's anything we can do right now. Perhaps if we had everyone we would have a fighting chance, even without powers. But the way it's looking I think it's best we stay here and free our friends as they wake up," Taiki suggested. Mercury and Makoto weren't entirely too happy with this plan but there really wasn't any choice at the present moment. They sat on the ice and waited.

--

The Crystal Palace was peaceful and serene. All the people in the kingdom were happy. Nothing could ever go wrong, or so they thought. Soon, the nation would become a battlefield.

* * *

Next chapter is definitely going to be the conclusion of the battle. Not the conclusion of the story, just the battle. So here's the preview:

After time, all the other trapped senshi woke up and Mercury saved them. But now that they were all together, what would they do? And what are Kakyuu, Mamoru, and Setsuna planning? Will anything ever look ok for Sailor Cosmic Moon again? Will the entirety of Crystal Tokyo be destroyed in battle? All these questions answered and more in chapter 10 **Thirteen Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen Against The Power of the Talisman.** Read it next week and always remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	11. Chapter 10

Another chapter title change! I'm sorry again. But please, still enjoy this awesome chapter where everything finally happens!!

~SXS

* * *

**Finally the Final Battle! A Fraction of the Senshi vs. Nenkaningen**

All the blood had rushed to my head since we were still hanging upside-down in the middle of Nenkaningen's throne room. Being that there was nothing better to do, I got a good look at the place. There were the three thrones against one wall and in the center was a giant crystal thing. The walls looked extremely old, but there were some signs of modernization. And of course, the lovely pit of boiling lava below us really gave it a homey feeling.

I had finished crying a while ago and was just silently thinking about what would happen. Nenkaningen had went with that little trickster Oparu and her speedy brother Gogatsu to the future to destroy Crystal Tokyo. I was so scared but there was nothing I could do. But what really purplexed me was his motives. He never said why he wanted to destroy everything. Some of his followers had mentioned about revenge but for what? I guess now I'd never know.

I figured that when the gruesome threesome returned that they would drop us into the lava and that would be the end. No more Usagi, no more Seiya. What would the Three Light fangirls think? Actually, there would be no more anyone. Our friends would all die after us. There would no one left to protect Earth. Not that it would really need protection when it was going to be overtaken.

"Odango?" Seiya broke through my thoughts.

"Yes?" I could barely hear my answer.

"Are we really just going to stay here?"

"Do we have any other options, Seiya? Look at us! We're tied together, hanging just feet above our demise, with no sort of way to even move our hands enough to use an attack. It's hopeless. No one can transform to save us and we can't save ourselves."

"I guess things are looking pretty grim..." He sighed and we went back into silence. "Odango...Since we're not coming out of this, can I tell you something?"

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. "Uh, sure."  
"I just wanted to say that...that I...I love you. I mean, you know that already now but still. No matter what happens, I'll love you until our end. Promise that you'll try to find me in the next life." I had no idea what to say to that.

"Seiya..." Just then there was a shattering of glass from somewhere in the back of the room.

--

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!" Sailor Kakyuu tried her attack for the tenth time but it had no use on the thick glass wall. Setsuna and Mamoru had been trying to help as well by pound on the place where she hit to help and crack the glass.

"Why isn't it working?" Mamoru grunted as he punched the wall again.

"It's too strong." Setsuna punched again but could find no more strength in her body. She slumped against the wall and cried. "We're no use. The whole world is doomed." Tears escaped her eyes even though she tried to hold back.

"Setsuna! Look!"

Setsuna looked up. One of the tears floated in front her and became a stormy gray crystal. A glass bubble formed around it and a handle grew from it and rounded at the bottom. A heart formed on top with the sign of Pluto on it in gold.

"What is it?" she asked. She took it in her hand and felt a phrase form. "Pluto Eternal, Make up!!" Gray lights surrounded Setsuna and she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Pluto. Her fuku was the same as Eternal Sailor Moon's but in her black theme.

"I...I transformed. Amazing." Pluto looked herself over. "Alright, Sailor Kakyuu, let's take another shot at that wall!" Pluto's staff was still the same but she felt a new attack. "Ready?" Kakyuu nodded. "Ok. Chronos Typhoon!!" A dark red cyclone blasted the glass wall.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!"

The combination of attacks was so powerful that the glass of the wall blasted into a million pieces and blew the three captives backward.

--

With time, all the other Sailor senshi had awaken and Mercury freed them all. Now they all sat on the ice and tried to come up with a plan.

"We need to help Usagi-chan!" Minako said.

"How is Seiya alive if the talisman was taken from him?" Yaten asked.

"I'm not sure, but he was alive," Mercury said.

"But what can we do?" Rei threw her arms up in frustration. "We've only got one senshi."

"Well, maybe there's a way we can get you to transform," Taiki suggested. "Mercury, you said that the crystal formed your tear?"

"Yeah."  
"Well, what were you crying about?"

"I thought I wasn't any use to Usagi because I couldn't break out of the chains...Maybe it was my determination to protect our princess."

"It's worth a shot! What have we got to lose?" Makoto said.

"Yeah! Let's try it for Usagi!" Minako and Rei agreed.

"We'll do anything for our princess," Haruka said.

"Aww, man! I feel useless now," Yaten said.

"We can still help, Yaten," Taiki said. "Remember Seiya's tip about our Star Yells?" At first Yaten didn't realize what he meant, then he remembered and his eyes went wide.

"You actually did that?" he asked.

"You didn't?! Yaten, you fail!" Taiki turned around a zipper could be heard. Then he turned back and his Star Yell was in his hand.

Yaten turned too and turned back with his Star Yell. "I did do it. I'm just surprised _you_ did." Taiki hung his head in defeat.

"Just let's come on and help the girls. For the Earth, moon and Kinmoku-sei!" Taiki held his Star Yell in the air.

The senshi all had their eyes closed, except Mercury. They were concentrating on protecting their princess. Minako was even trying to make herself cry. But as hard as they tried nothing happened.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"I couldn't be more determined if I tried!"

"Maybe it can't be forced..." Mercury said.

"Great!" Makoto said. "Then it'll never happen while we're just sitting around here. Let's just go! We'll use our bodies, not our powers! We've got to protect Usagi somehow! We've just got to go and risk everything!"

"I agree! Anything for Usagi!" Minako said.

"Anything for Usagi!" everyone else said in unison. They all charged out of the cell and down all the corridors looking for their princess.

--

A few minutes after we heard the shattering, three figures stepped out from the back wall of the room. Two were Sailor senshi and one was just a regular guy but I had never been so happy to see any of them in my entire life.

"Pluto! Mamo-chan!"

"Princess!"

A transformed Kakyuu Princess, an upgraded Sailor Pluto, and Mamoru ran over to where we were.

Pluto flipped her staff around so the sharp end was facing up. Then she back away from the lava pit and ran towards us, jumping in the air. She sliced the rope that held our ankles together. I screamed. Kakyuu ran from the other side and jumped across, grabbing us in the process. One more slice from Pluto's staff and the chains binding our bodies were snapped.

"That was amazing! Thanks!" I said. Mamoru helped me to my feet. The blood was leaving my head and rushing to the rest of my body so I felt a little dizzy but I was ok in general.

"Fighter, how did this happen?" Kakyuu asked.

"Some crazy girl led us here saying that she'd help us free everyone else. Turns out she was working for Nenkaningen. They all went to Crystal Tokyo to destroy the future," Seiya explained.

"Sailor Moon, where did you get that new fuku?" Pluto noticed my strange new senshi uniform.

"Oh, yeah. Some senshi from the future gave me her crystal to transform. Sailor Cosmos. I'm Sailor Cosmic Moon now."

"Sailor Cosmos? So she was the one at the Gates..." she trailed off. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Nenkaningen has the talisman and there's no one at the Time Gates stopping him from going into the future. We've got to get everyone else free and get there before it's too late, if it isn't already." That kind of talk scared me.

Seiya and I took the lead and ran through the halls trying to find our way back from where we came. Around one corner we unexpectedly smashed into a large group of people. It was, in fact, the rest of the senshi, on their way to find us.

"Pluto!" Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru said, surprised.

"Princess!" Taiki and Yaten said, also in shock.

"Usagi!" the Inner senshi cried.

"You guys didn't need us after all," Mamoru said.

"It's all thanks to this amazing upgrade." Mercury stepped forward wearing a new fuku.

"But how did you transform?" I asked.

"My Eternal henshin tool just appeared."

We spent a little more time briefing each other on the events that had happened since we separated. Finally, Pluto said, "We have to teleport to the Time Gates and travel to the future. The only problem is, we only have four senshi and-" She counted everyone. "-fourteen people! We don't have enough power to all get there."

"Then we'll have to have only certain people go," Haruka said. "And I am going to be one of those people."

"Me too," Minako said stepping forward.

"Well, I'm definitely going," said Seiya.

"I'm going too," Mamoru said. "I have some business with him."

"I believe that is all we can take," Pluto said. "One person for each able senshi."

"Haruka, will you be ok?" Michiru asked. "Please promise you'll be careful."

"I promise. Don't go flirting with anyone while I'm gone," Haruka winked.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Michiru winked back and gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, uh, Minako." Yaten came over to her and wouldn't look her directly in the eye. "Uh...be careful, ok? This is going to be dangerous and-"

Minako cut him off by squeezing the life out of him. "I'll do anything for you Yaten! I dedicate this fight to you. In the name of love I will not lose!"

"You should be careful too, Mercury. Just because you're transformed, doesn't make that much of a difference. Obviously this enemy is powerful because of the talisman," Taiki said.

Mercury nodded while her cheeks turned pink. "I-I'll be ok, Taiki-san. I promise." Then Taiki blushed also.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Pluto asked. Everyone who was going nodded.

We all took hands and formed a big circle.

"Be careful, Usagi," Rei, Makoto and Hotaru said.

I nodded to them. Then I called out, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!!!"  
"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!!!"  
"KAKYUU STAR POWER!!!"  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!"

In a flash of pink, gray, red and blue we were at the foggy place where the Gates of Time stood. Releasing each others' hands, we all ran to the Gates. Just as we got there, Oparu and Gogatsu were destroying the Gates.

"Once we finish, we'll have three seconds to jump through before the Gates collapse," Gogatsu said. They didn't see us approaching. "Just a little bit more work." He was constructing some mechanism that would detstroy the Gates after they went through.

"What should we do?" Mercury said. "If we try to go through they'll just activate the machine sooner. They won't care if they get stuck here because it would stop us."

"Oh no!" Minako said pointing. Gogatsu had just finished and the two evil siblings were preparing to hop through the crumbling archway.

Pluto sighed heavily. "I knew another time would come when I must use my power. TIME STOP!" she cried. With a wave of her staff, everything was frozen but us.

"Pluto, what did you do?" I asked.

"I had to stop time or you wouldn't be able to go through."

"But by doing that you sacrifice your life!" Haruka said.

"What?!" All the rest of us shouted.

"She's right," Pluto said. "But better that I die than the world be destroyed. Go, Sailor Moon-tachi. Hurry and save the future. I'll be fine." I looked at her on the verge of tears. "I promise."

We all looked to each other and nodded. Then we took hands in a long line and hopped into the portal in the Gates, just as it disintegrated.

When we landed in Crystal Tokyo, it didn't look like the untopian city I remembered. Many of hte buildings had been destroyed and the streets were empty. Only the palace remained intact, and it seemed as though it were not made of crystal anymore. It was colorful, but the colors were dull and old looking.

"What did he do to our palace?" Mamoru asked. I winced slightly at his use of the term 'our'.

"He must have rebuilt it using something else," Mercury said. "These seem almost like old gemstones that he smelted down and mixed to make into a new kind of metal."

"That's very strange," Minako said.

"Come on. Let's get in there and get him," Haruka said and we followed her lead into the strange palace.

The inside of the castle was eerie and dark. Torches lined the walls but only half of them were lit. The shadowy glow fell upon us. Out of nervousness, I grabbed Seiya's hand. Mamoru saw and turned away.

The hall we were in started to grow narrower and we pressed in closer to each other. At first, I hadn't realized, but then I noticed that it wasn't that it was constructed narrower, but the walls were closing in on us. "Uh, guys? Let's move!"

We broke into a run, single-file. The walls started to move faster. "Of course."

As we continued to experience what it's like to be in a trach compactor, MInako started to tear up. She was falling behind.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know...I just can't breath..." Of course now we weould learn that Minako is claustraphobic.

"Minako, you have to keep going!" Haruka called. Minako collapsed.

"I...I..." She started breathing heavy. Suddenly a gold light shone from her tears. An eternal wand appeared with the sign of Venus on it. "Wha-What?" She grabbed it hastily and called, "Venus Eternal, Make up!!"

Eternal Sailor Venus replaced MInako. With a new boost of confidence she sped up and joined us as we sprinted to the end of the hall. Flying away from the walls as they met in closing, we fell in a pile on top of each other. After a moment, we stood and brushed ourselves off.

"Well, that was both terrifying and beneficial," Venus said.

Then we looked ahead. Three different hallways forked before us. "Perfect," I said. "Which hall do you think is the right one?"

"Well, there's seven of us. We should split up," Mercury suggested. "Haruka-san and I will go down this one, Mamoru-san and Kakyuu-san can go down that one, and you, Venus and Seiya can go down the last one." We nodded then said goodbye and goodluck to each other befre breaking into the groups. Our group of three ran down the hall in silence.

After a while of running with almost nothing to light the way, there seemed to be a shine coming from ahead. "That must be the end," Seiya said. "But we have to be careful. We don't know what's down there. It could be anything."

"Right," Venus and I said.

We came to the end and there was a door there that was slightly ajar. Hiding in the shadows behind it, Seiya counted us off and we kicked the door down.

On the other side, Nenkaningen, Gogatsu, and that little brat Oparu were laughing and drinking wine. Gogatsu spewed his drink when he saw us and Oparu started choking and coughed, "They escaped!"

"GET THEM!!" Nenknaingen shouted and grabbed for the talisman. Seiya darted over and grabbed it at the same time.

"I'll get the talisman! You get the other two!" Then he started to push and pull on the tier with Nenkaningen on the other side.

"Venus! It's time to test out your new powers!"

"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!" The new attack hit Oparu and she flew across the room.

"My turn. Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!" For the first time, my attack came from my hands instead of some kind of staff. Gogatsu went flying as well and joined his sister.

I looked back to Seiya and Nenkaningen who were still at it for the Kinmotsuai no Tier. Seiya used his powers but Nenkaningen was quick to retaliate.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" I heard Venus cry just in time for me to see a rainbow beam of energy heading in my direction. It hit me in the stomach and I fell backwards. Holding my head, I sat up and looked back at the evil kids.

"Excellent work, my sister," Gogatsu said.

"To you as well, my brother. Together we're unstoppable!"

"Well, I think you won't be too fond of each other when I'm through. Hate!" Venus thrust her hands forward, palms facing the evil siblings. Suddenly, the looks in their eyes morphed. It changed from admiration and respect to hatred.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you would be nothing without me," Gogatsu said. "After all, I am older. I do the most work. You're just a little child. You're too young for this kind of work."

"At least I don't look like a leprechaun!" Oparu shouted. "Why don't you go back to Ireland where you belong! I can handle things here myself."

Soon fists were flying between the two and a fight ensued. They had completely forgotten about us.

"What did you do?" I turned to Venus.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly know...Must have something to do with these awesome new powers."

Then I remembered Seiya. He was still wrestling Nenkaningen for the talisman. They continued to blast each other back and forth.

"Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

We both hit Nenkaningen staright on and he lost his grip on the talisman. Seiya fell backward and held it in the air. "Sailor Moon! Catch!" he called and flung it toward me. Luckily, I hadn't forgotten all that special training we had done for baseball and I caught the tier just as Nenkaningen was struggling to his feet.

"Venus!" I cried and threw it to her. She fumbled with it for a minute. I held my breath. Finally she gripped it and gave a V-for-victory sign.

Unfortunately, Nenkaningen was up and ready to fight again. "ENOUGH FOOLISHNESS!!!" he boomed and the whole room shoock. He turned to Gogatsu and Oparu who were still fighting with one another. "If you two are going to be like this then I don't need you!" They were so engrossed in their battle that they didn't even realize that Nenkaningen was killing them. He hit them with a bright white beam of energy and they were gone. Then he turned to us. "You're next!"

Venus attempted to throw the talisman back to me so I could use it, but this time I wasn't so lucky and it dropped. Before I could grab it, Nenkaningen had it. He chuckled deeply and the sound was full of evil.

"Now, LEAVE!!" He waved the tier and a red beam of energy hit all three of us. We were flung out the window and began to fall when a gust of wind swirled around us and brought us to safety.

"What the?"

"Down here!" someone called. We saw Mercury and Uranus standing on the ground. Uranus seemed to be controlling the wind and made us land safely.

"Haruka! You transformed?"

"Yup! And I have control over wind. These eternal powers give us control over our planetary elements."

"Oh! So that's how I controlled Gogatsu and Oparu's emotions."

"And how I froze the water in the dungeon."

"Wow," I said. "And all this time I thought that all I could do was finish off bad guys. I never actually experimented with my element. What _is_ my element anyway?"

"You won't have a chance to find out." Nenkaningen jumped from the window and landed heavily making the ground vibrate beneath us.

"Space Turbulence!!" Uranus cried and hit Nenkaningen. He stumbled slightly.

"Water!" Mercury called and raised her arms. Water from a broken fountain in front of the palace gushed and soaked Nenkaningen. Then Mercury thrust her hands towards him and shouted, "FREEZE!!"

INstantly, he became a block of ice. "Now, Sailor Moon!" everyone called out but I had nothing to attack him with. The talisman had been frozen with him. I decided that I would use my other new power but before I could, the ice cracked down the middle and exploded into millions of tiny ice crystals.

Nenkaningen laughed. "HAH! I have been alive for more than two millenia. You expect mere H2O to defeat me? A simple parlor trick. What else have you got?"

"LOVE!!" Venus cried and attempted to use her new emotion control to make him feel love for us. His eyes softened slightly but then returned to their hardened black color.

"Do not try to toy with my emotions. My mind is far superior."

"How is it that you came to live so long?" a new voice came from behind.

All of us turned to see Mamoru and Kakyuu exiting from the front of the palace. Mamoru stared Nenkaningen down.

"Ah, my dearest brother, and his little girlfriend."

"Brother?!" we all said in shock minus Seiya who cried, "GIRLFRIEND?!?!"

"So, you don't know the story?" Apparently Mamoru and Kakyuu did because they weren't phased.

I really looked at Nenkaningen for hte first time. He didn't even look like a person. He looked more like a shadow but there were distinct things about him that you could see like leaves coming from no where and lumps that resembled piles of snow. But I couldn't tell if he looked anything like Mamoru or not.

"Yes, your dear prince is my brother. The princess and he were once in love. But that was a long time ago. Becasue of it, I missed the chance at becoming king of the Earth but I didn't mind so much. Not until the world forgot about who I was! The most important peoplei n the world were Endymion and Kakyuu!! I NEVER HAD A CHANCE!!" He breathed heavily and recomposed himself.

"Eventually, Metallia came and destroyed everything. I knew that my brother and his dearly beloved had perished and so I attempted to take control of the few remaining survivors on the planet. I believed that it was a sign that I must rule and this was my chance. But the people rejected me. They had new ideas for government. They shunned me!! LEFT ME TO DIE WHILE THEY STARTED SOCIETY FROM THE BEGINNING!!

"But I was not about to die. Oh no, on the contrary, I was very much alive. I was the chosen one. Every few thousand years one is chosen and I was the one this time around. You could call me...Father Nature. I, the chosen one, would live for thousands of years and keep the balance of nature on Earth. This is how I am still living so long after the destruction of the Silver Millenium.

"When that my brother and his princess had been reborn to this time period, I wished to seek revenge. If he had not found a princess before me then no one would have forgotten me, and thus, I would have been able to become king! I still believe that I should rule. And that is why I recruited Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu and their people. They informed me of the talisman's existence.

"The talisman has quite an interesting story. It can only be born in the body of a Sailor senshi or planetary guardian. And even then, that person must have a certain experience in his or her life that brings the talisman to their bodies. They never realize the difference between the before and after of the talisman's birth.

"Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu were searching for the talisman because they felt the light of its birth. They knew it was a strong source of power even though they did not know many details about it. Only after getting my hands on it do I know the reasons as to why it is born and to whom. And the reason it is so very powerful is the emotions of the person it is born in. In this case, I must thank you, gender-bending Starlight, for creating such a grand tool for my ruling of the world."

I looked at Seiya. He sneered at Nenkaningen.

"And now, prepare for your demise! Starting from strongest to weakest." He scanned our group and his eyes fell on me.

"Oh crap!" Sometimes it sucks being the leader.

Nenkaningen used the talisman's powers but I was quick to defend myself. "Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!!" Our beams met and were evenly matched. I put all my strength into it, but it was like fighting off my own powers. I started to feel weaker and weaker. Nenkaningen started to overtake me and my beam disappeared completely.

"Sailor Moon!!" I heard everyone shout.

The power of the Kinmotsuai No Tier hit me hard and I screamed. The strange surroundings faded from my view and I began to black out. I heard everyone screaming my name, and whatever nicknames they had given me over the years but I couldn't respond. The balckness was calm and peaceful and I wanted to stay there for a while, just to escape this horrible battle. It was so dark it reminded me of the hair of the one that I loved. He was screaming the most, I could tell, but I just let the darkness take me over.

--

We all watched as Sailor Moon collapsed under the powers of the talisman.

"Sailor Moon!!" we all cried out and ran over to her as she fell.

All at once, everyone was trying to get her to stay awake.

"Sailor Moon, come on! Wake up!"

"Don't leave us now!"

"Speak to us! Say something! Anything!"

"Just hang in there! Please! Just hang on a little longer!"

None of it seemed to be of any use. While we all fawned over our princess, Nenkaningen laughed. Victoriously, he threw his arms into the air and laughed like a madman. He thought he had won, but I wasn't about to let him get away with this.

I looked to Seiya who was crying out the loudest. He and Mamoru were both bending over Sailor Moon with tears in their eyes, trying to get her to wake to one of their nicknames for her.

How did Seiya create the talisman? What could it mean? That was when the talisman's name finally occured to me. _Kinmotsuai..._

"Seiya! You have to kiss her!" I cried.

Everyone turned to me. Uranus's face looked like she had just smelled something disgusting. "NO WAY!! I'LL NEVER LET HIM KISS HER!!"

"Venus, what are you saying?" Mercury asked.

I went over to Seiya and squatted in front of him. "There's not much time to explain but you have to trust me. I think that this will break the talisman!"

Seiya looked at me with disbelief. Then he looked down at Sailor Moon who was still unconcious. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Surprisingly, Mamoru didn't protest as Seiya bent his head down towards our princess. Finally, he met his lips with hers.

It was a gentle looking kiss but I could tell that he couldn't hold back, even though she wasn't kissing back. I turned to Nenkaningen who was slowly approaching us, discharge coming from the talisman's top. But as he came nearer, and as Seiya kissed Sailor Moon more, the power seemed to drain. Nenkaningen didn't take any notice.

"Now I will finish you all off!!" He waved the talisman around and then pointed it at us. We braceds ourselves for an attack but nothing happened. _YES!!_ I rejoiced in my mind. "What? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Love conquers all, Nenakaningen! Love is what made the Kinmotsuai No Tier and that same love just destroyed it!"

"What?! No!! NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to Seiya and Sailor Moon. Apparently, she had come to. What she didn't realize was who she was kissing. She was trying to have an all-out make out session while we all watched in shock. Seiya wasn't exactly resisting, either.

While we continued to observe the strange scene in silence, Sailor Moon slowly calmed down. Uranus's eyes were bugging out of her head. Even Nenkaningen was freaked out. When she finally opened her eyes, she sighed, "Seiya..." Then she saw that it was really him and she screamed, "SEIYA?!"

"Uh...Good morning?"

"Sailor Moon! There's no time to be embarrassed!" Kakyuu called out. "Quickly! We must all finish Nenkaningen together!" Though Sailor Moon's and Seiya's faces were about as red as Kakyuu's hair, they nodded and prepared to attack.

"Ready everyone?" Mamoru asked. The rest of us nodded.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!!!"  
"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!!!"  
"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!!!"

"KAKYUU STAR POWER!!!"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!"

"CELESTIAL MOON COSMIC POWER!!!"

All of our powers combined and formed a blinding light. _This should definitely be enough to win!_

--

After getting over my embarrassing awakening, we all combined our powers to hit Nenkaningen one last time. Apparently, he was more vulnerable than when I was unconcious. How long had I been out? And why was Seiya kissing me awake in the first place? Either way, I used my powers to their fullest.

When the brightness of our super attack faded, Nenkaningen lay weak and helpless on the ground. I went and snatched the talisman from him. "Nenkaningen, you were once good. As one of the princes of Earth you had to be. However, I don't know what my powers will do if I use them on you. I'm going to take a risk. Will you accept me turning you back to normal?"

With his eyes barely open, he still sneered and shook his head. "Never..." he whispered.

"You had a chance." My new powers flowed into the talisman, bringing it back to life. "CELETIAL LOVE DESTINY RESHAPE!!!!" No with the absolute full power of the Kinmotsuai No Tier, a white light engulfed Nenkaningen. We all waited as it faded to see whether he would live again or if he would be dead.

When we could see, Nenkaningen was gone. In his place was a little boy. He had dark hair but it wasn't exactly black. His eyes were blue-green. The symbol of Earth was on his forehead.

"Where am I?" he asked.

I looked to my team and they were smiling because he got another chance. "What's your name, little boy?" I asked.

"Nenkaningen," he asid shyly. "Who are you, pretty lady?"

I giggled. "I am Sailor Moon. I'm going to help you find a mommy and daddy." I picked him up and he smiled so cute and sweet. Now I could see the similarities to Mamoru.

Suddenly, all around us, shinging lights swirled. Eight figures formed in front of us while Crystal Tokyo rebuilt itself and became the future we had all seen before. The figures changed from light to people. Ganetto, Juunigatsu, Shinju, Shichigatsu, Oparu, Gogatsu, and two who I assumed were Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu appeared.

"Netto-chan? We're alive?!" Juunigatsu cried out.

"Don't call me that! Ah, what the heck. We're alive again!!" The two hugged. Shinju and Shichigatsu wasted no time in kissing. Gogatsu and Oparu hugged and the last two hugged also. They were overjoyed with the chance of new life, and this was the best place for it to happen.

"Wait!" Tanjouseki said. "Where's Nenkaningen?"

"Indeed," Rekigetsu agreed. "We need to get away from him!"

"No need to worry," I said. "He's right here." I showed them the new Nenkaningen and their eyes widened. "He will be able to start again here, and so can you. Would you like to take him? You can all together make a new life for yourselves."

Rekigetsu looked to Tanjouseki. He nodded and she took Nenkaningen in her arms. "We will do better this time, Sailor Moon," she said. "Please forgive us."

"I already did. Good luck all of you. See you in the future!" The waved goodbye to us as we teleported back to the place where the rest of the senshi were waiting.

* * *

Yay!!! How do you like that?! I can't believe it's actually over though!! :( But don't worry, there's still ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!! Here's the summary:

Everyone's back on Earth safe and sound. But what's this? Seiya and the others are leaving? Usagi now has to make the biggest decision of her life. Will she choose her heart or her destiny? Find out in the final chapter **Starlights Leaving Forever? Usagi's Final Choice** and always remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	12. Chapter 11

Well, here it is. The very last ending chapter of Sailor Moon Destiny. I...I just can't believe it's all over! T.T I'm gonna miss this story so much!! *cries hysterically* I just want to thank all the people who read and got this story to over 1,500 views. You're what keeps me writing. *sniffle* Please enjoy the final capter of SMD and R&R if you please. I have to go find some tissues.

~SXS

* * *

**Starlights Leaving Forever? Usagi's Final Choice**

Back in the dungeon, everyone was waiting worried sick about us all. When we came back, they were overjoyed and a frezy of hugs and kisses ensued. I noticed Taiki and Ami hugging shyly and Minako squeezig Yaten who just grinned and let it go.

We explained to Michiru and Hotaru what happened to Pluto. They were upset but said that they would see her again; apparently it wasn't the first time she had used her Time Stop power.

We teleported from the dungeon and hoped to never see it again. Back in Tokyo at last, we were at the Hikawa Shrine when Kakyuu pulled the three boys aside to talk to them.

I watched as the four discussed. The boys raisedtheir arms and waved their hands about. From the looks of it, that conversation wasn't going so well. When finally they came forward, the princess spoke two simple yet terrible somber words.

"We're leaving."

"Nani?!" we all cried at once.

She nodded her head. "My kidnapping on Kinmoku-sei was very dangerous for the people and I had only limited means of protection. If anything like that was ever to happen again, or something worse than that, Heaven forbid, we could all be doomed. I can't afford to allow the Starlights to be so far away from the planet, for the sake of our people."

"B-B-But you'll be back...right?" Rei asked.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Anything can happen in any amount of time."

I could only stare at Seiya in shock as my heart dropped into my stomach. We looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't tell what were reflected in mine. His were full of agony and sorrow and that one thing I usually couldn't idnetify: love. "Odango..." he said, almost in a whisper.

Taiki and Yaten looked to Ami and Minako who were crying. Reluctatnly they turned away without any goodbyes. Seiya followed them slowly and kept casting looks back in my direction. Mamoru was holding my hand but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Seiya..." Tears started to escape my eyes. No words would come to my mouth. I was frozen because I didn't know what to do. My mind wouldn't grasp that I would never see Seiya again. I had to see him again. He was my best friend, he was the one I...the one I loved.

Finally, I snapped into some sense. The feeling of Seiya and I kissing before was still on my lips and I remembered sighing out his voice when we parted. Sailor Cosmos's words rung in my head. _Never let this person out of your life. You're going to need him more than you know... _I finally knew what I wanted. My choice was clear. I wanted to be free of my destiny, of all the bonds that tied me down. I wanted to go where I wanted, be who I wanted, love who I wanted. I wanted Seiya. I loved Seiya. I needed Seiya.

"Seiya, wait!" I cried out. He turned back to me and I tried to run forward, but something held me back. I turned to see Mamoru holding my arm. "Mamo-chan, let go. I want to talk to Seiya."

"Just let them go, Usako. They can't stay here all day while their planet waits for them." His voice was laced with ice.

"It won't take all day if you let go of my arm." I tugged but I couldn't escape. "Mamoru! What are you doing?"

"It's better if you just let them go. You don't need him. You have me."

"But I don't want you!"

My friends all looked shocked by the statement I had just made. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten's eyes were also wide. Mamoru looked angry. "What did you say?"

"I said...I said I don't want you! Now let me go!" Mamoru's grip loosened from shock and I went to Seiya.

"Seiya, you can't go! I need you!" I latched onto him, to his surprise. "If you go, I'll be all alone. I mean it when I say that you're my best friend but you're also so much more! You can't leave because I can't go on without the one I love!"

Seiya was speechless; probably because he didn't expect that last one. He stammered a bit then found his voice. "O-Odango...Do you mean it?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. I love you and I want you to stay!"

Seiya's face went from shock to excitement to satisfaction and peace to sadness to pleading. "I-I don't know if I can..." He turned to the princess who had a sad expression still on her face.

"Fighter, it is better if you come home. Kinmoku-sei needs a princess and I cannot always defend myself against more powerful foes." Seiya looked back to me, his eyes battling for a dominant emotion; happiness that I finally loved him or sadness that we were being torn apart. I made another decision.

"If Seiya has to go back to his planet then I guess I'm coming with him." This really made everyone else look shocked.

Minako was next to speak. "Well, I don't want to live in a world without Usagi-chan. I'm in! Besides, that means I can be closer to Yaten-kun." She stood next to him and grabbed his arm.

"If Minako-chan and Usagi-chan are going, I'm going too," Ami said. Makoto followed her and finally Rei joined us. The Outer senshi looked to one another and decided to go also, though Haruka was reluctant. Kakyuu smiled. Mamoru looked at me with a strange emotion I didn't recognize on his face.

"Is this what you really want, Usako?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's not you Mamo-chan. Well, I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore."

"I should have known..." He walked over to us and picked up his hand. I flinched, but he was just putting it out to shake hands with Seiya. "I guess you win. You're a very lucky...person."

Seiya looked down at me. "I know I am." Then he shook Mamoru's hand.

Mamoru turned to leave. Kakyuu closed her eyes a moment as if in deep thought. Then she called out to im. "Mamoru-san, maybe you could come back to my planet with me."

"Me? Come back with you?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes. I'm going to need some protection without the Starlights."

"Nani?!" everyone else said in unison.

"I've changed my mind. I made too hasty of a decision and I can see that your lives here are precious. I would not want to make you leave. Your happiness comes first to me and if I made you come back with me your friends would come too and that would alter the future of this planet to an extreme. And so, I shall journey back to Kinmoku-sei and I invite Mamoru-san to join me. Together we can train new Starlight senshi and make the planet a better place. Will you come, Mamrou-san?"

Mamoru looked from us to the princess. We all gave him encouraging looks. Finally he said, "Yes. Perhaps we can start over."

"We'll never see you again?" Taiki asked.

"We shall meet again one day, Maker. Or should I say Taiki?" She giggled. "It will be hard for me without you but I will be alright because I know you are free to do what you choose. Everyone deserves to choose their path." She turned to me and smiled warmly. The three boys nodded.

"We'll miss you so much!" Yaten said as he hugged the princess goodbye.

"Send us a message anytime." Taiki hugged her next.

"We love you," Seiya said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you all as well. Be happy and enjoy your new lives on Earth. Farewell, my sweet star senshi!"

"We'll miss you too, Mamoru," everyone said.

"Goodbye, Usako. Be happy. Goodbye everyone!"

Mamoru and Kakyuu backed away from us and shot into the air as a beam of firey light.

"Usagi-chan, are you sure about what you just did?" Ami asked.

"The future will be altered. Chibiusa will not exist. Are you willing to take such risks?" Michiru added.

"Of course. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let Seiya out of my life. I love him." I smiled up to Seiya who looked down at me like he still couldn't believe what had just happened. He just held me and didn't say anything.

The Outer senshi then said goodbye. Haruka looked a little unsettled by my decision but I figured I could probably smooth her over with time. We all went our respective directions, heading home for a much deserved rest.

--

When I got home, I was greeted by my mom. "Oh, Usagi, I have good news. Guess who's come to stay with us for a while?" That surprised me. No one had said anything about us having a guest.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your little cousin, Chibusa-chan." She stepped aside to reveal the cotton candy-haired girl.

"Chi-Chi-Chibiusa!! But-But-But-"

"What's wrong, Usagi? Too surprised to speak? Luna got your tongue?" Chibiusa teased.

"How are you here?!"

"You're acting really strangely, Usagi. Mommy and Daddy dropped me off, silly. Come on! Let's go upstiars." She took my hand and dragged my to my room. I was in absolute shock. I could not uderstand how she even existed anymore without Mamoru. I thought she was gone forever.

When we were both in my room and the door was closed, I turned to her and demanded to know what was going on. "Mamoru's not your father anymore! How are you still alive?"

"Don't you notice anything different about me?" she said. That was when I really looked at her. Her hair was still pink but it was a darker pink than it had been. And her eyes were no longer the red that they once were but a dark shade of blue. Her hair was also longer, though still in the same style it used to be.

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"Now that Seiya's my father I just inherrited his traits instead. I'm still the same person."

"Shinjiranai...." Here I was so distraught about my choice because I would be killing this girl and she was still around. I scooped her up into a tight hug and cried. "I'm so happy! All of my guilt is gone! I'm finally free!"

"I'm happy too. You made a good choice. Now I'm going to go see Hotaru-chan. Bye!" She ran out of the room. I flopped on my bed in my bliss.

Chibiusa was sleeping over with Hotaru. Mom and Dad went out somewhere with Shingo. Even Luna had left to go see Artemis with Diana, who Chibiusa had brought with her from the future. It was just me alone. I was in my room still contemplating everything that had happened in just a few months when the doorbell rang.

I went downstairs and found Seiya at my front door. "Hello, my love. What brings you here?"

"Um...I was just wondering...is this all really happening?" His face was very red as he spoke. "I mean, did you really pick me over Mamoru? Do you really...love me?"

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you and I always will." I looked up and he still looked disbelieving. "Oh, come here!" I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. The kiss started out innocently but then become more passionate. I moved my arms to go around his neck and he dropped his arms to my waist. The kiss felt like nothing I had ever experienced with Mamoru. It was so different, it even tasted different. But it was the best difference ever. There was so much more feeling than anything I had ever felt before.

Finally we were out of breath and pulled away. "Now do you believe me?"

Seiya smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile before. "Yes I do. I love you, Odango! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed as he put me down and held me. "This is the best day of my life." He kissed the top of my head.

"Mine too. Everything is as it should be."

My heart soared. I had the man that I loved, the daughter I loved, the future I loved, and with nothing lost. I may have missed Mamoru a little but he was my past now. My future was not set in stone either, but I knew exactly what I wanted it to be, and now I was free to make that choice.

--

The white haired senshi found her way back to the Time Gates and went through to her future. She had a feeling that nothing would change. Though she warned her former self of missing the man she loved, she doubted that she would choose him over the one she had been so head-over-heels for.

The Crystal Palace shone ahead. This was the future she knew. This was the future she would live with forever. But something felt different when she entered. A different presence. It was familiar and it made her feel better than she had in a long time.

Detransforming, she rushed to the throne room where she found her daughter, the princess. When she heard her mother come in, she turned with a great smile on her face. "Mommy!"

"Small Lady? What happened to your eyes and hair, dear?" The princess's hair was longer than she remembered and it was a darker shade of pink. Her eyes were blue, which was the most noticeable of changes.

"What are you talking about, Mommy?"

"Odango?" A new voice came from behind her. She froze and turned slowly back to the door. There in the doorway was the king, but he was not the king she remembered. He had the same sort of blue eyes, but deeper. He had the same sort of hair, but longer and darker. He had the same sort of smile, but sweeter and more loving.

"S-Seiya?"  
"Yes...Odango, are you ok?"

It was then that she realized that her younger self must have taken her advice. She had chosen Seiya over Mamoru all those years ago and now history had re-written itself. She had the future she had always desired.

"Oh, Seiya!" She ran forward and kissed him passionately. He was a little suprised at first but returned the kiss, nonetheless.

"Wow. Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have everything I always wanted out of this world. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you both!" Small Lady joined in the hug.

The royal family had found the happiness they always deserved, a happiness they had only dreamed of before. Always let your heart lead you because it knows exaclty where to go to make you happy.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Well, that's all I wrote. Did you like it? I mean really, really like it? I know that you Seiya/Usagi fans were just waiting for all this good stuff to happen. And sorry to Mamo/Usa lovers but that's not the way I roll in the world of fanfiction. I hope that you liked the story and its ending anyway. So...I guess this is goodbye... JA NE MINNA!!! ARIGATOU!!!! And always remember, destiny is not written in stone.


	13. A New Story

Hey everyone! I just wanted to update over here and let everyone know that I made the new story its own special place so now you can go and read it separately. At this point, it's called **The Things We Do for Love** but I don't like that title so I might change it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and once again thank you for reading **Sailor Moon: Destiny**. I love you all! :D

~SXS


End file.
